La guerre des cactus
by christigui
Summary: Wilson a acheté l'appartement de Cuddy, et celle-ci va finir par s'en rendre compte. Une guerre sans merci s'engage alors entre le diagnosticien et sa patronne, occasionnant quelques dommages collatéraux. (fic entière)


**Bonjour, voici encore une fic sortie des placards.**

 **Merci pour vos encouragements précédents. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec cette histoire drôle aux tendances dramatiques et perverses, qui avouons le, est une sorte d'hommage au film '** _ **la guerre des Rose**_ **'.**

 **Ecrite juste après avoir visionné l'épisode où Wilson achète l'appartement de Cuddy pour y aménager avec House.**

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

 **LA GUERRE DES CACTUS**

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

_ Docteur Wilson ! James, attendez !

Dans le hall, prêt à appuyer sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur, l'oncologue se retourna vers sa patronne en buvant une petite gorgée de café.

_ Cuddy.

_ Je suis contente de vous voir. Vous vous souvenez de cet appartement qui m'a échappé au dernier moment il y a trois semaines ?

Vu le sourire qu'affichait la jeune femme, elle n'était pas encore au courant de sa trahison. Et tant mieux, parce qu'il ne savait toujours pas comment aborder le sujet. « Au fait Lisa, c'est moi qui ai bousillé vos projets d'avenir, juste dans le but de défendre un ami tout en me vengeant inconsciemment d'un autre ».

Non, pas comme ça.

_ J'ai trouvé mieux !

_ Vraiment ?

_ J'ai rencontré le propriétaire, et nous avons signés les papiers dès la première visite. Cette fois-ci je ne me ferais pas doubler.

_ Ce qui veut dire que vous emménagez avec ce ...Lucas ?

_ « Ce » ? Répéta-t-elle interloquée par les humeurs de plus en plus changeantes de l'oncologue.

_ Désolé.

_ Vous passez trop de temps avec House.

_ J'en ai conscience. Avoua Wilson en esquissant une première tentative de fuite.

_ Attendez, vous ne savez pas le meilleur ! C'est situé dans le même immeuble, c'est exactement le même appartement, bon, avec des couleurs différentes sur les murs, mais ça se repeint, et l'ensemble des sols est recouvert de...

Une enclume lui tomba sur la tête. Non, un piano, le piano de House, depuis le deuxième étage qu'ils habitaient. « Pas ça. Tout mais pas ça ! »

_ Pardon ?

_ Je disais qu'il était encore plus lumineux que l'autre étant donné qu'il est situé un étage au dessus. Wilson vous allez bien ? Vous êtes tout pâle, vous voulez vous assoir ?

_ Vous l'avez acheté ?

Fière d'elle, Cuddy se redressa, hocha la tête et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.

_ J'y emménage dès aujourd'hui, les meubles sont arrivés ce matin et ma maison est déjà vendue grâce à Bonnie. N'est-elle pas merveilleuse ? Bref, j'ai pris mon après-midi, je rejoins Lucas dans deux minutes, il m'attend sur le parking.

_ …

_ J'avais espéré que vous seriez content pour moi.

_ Je... Ce... C'est ce café, il passe mal.

_ Mouais...

_ Et vous savez déjà ce que j'en pense.

Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour lui faire des reproches sur le choix de ses fréquentations, car après tout ce n'était maintenant qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle n'apprenne la vérité sur ses agissements tordus.

_ C'est peut-être un signe si vous ne l'avez pas eu ce premier appartement, vous y avez pensé à ça ?

_ J'ai persévéré et signé, qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que je ne veux pas m'engager !

_ Lisa...

_ Une autre fois d'accord ? Je ne tiens pas à me disputer à cause de lui aujourd'hui. On se revoit demain.

Elle le planta au milieu du couloir, et l'oncologue réalisa enfin l'ampleur du bourbier dans lequel il s'était fourré. Il se souvint avoir cédé le bail de leurs anciens appartements pour s'installer de manière plus confortable.

Inutile d'espérer revendre dans la journée.

Et House qui ne répondait pas à son fichu portable !

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

Cuddy avait enfin l'appartement de ses rêves. Debout à côté de la voiture, elle leva les yeux vers les fenêtres du troisième étage.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fiches ? C'est toi qui a les clés ! Cria Lucas, chargé comme une mule.

Elle se munit d'une plante verte et s'empressa de rejoindre l'homme qui partageait sa vie.

_ C'est si lourd que ça ? Sourit-elle pour l'agacer un peu plus.

_ Ne vas pas croire, je fais tout pour t'impressionner, j'ai même écrit « livres » sur ce carton d'oreillers, mais ça ne tiendra pas longtemps en équilibre.

_ Rassures-toi, il y a un ascenseur.

Comme elle prenait tout son temps pour ouvrir, le détective décida de s'aider du mur pour soulager sa charge, et en profiter pour admirer le paysage alentour.

Le quartier semblait paisible. Les lampadaires d'un autre temps encadraient des arbres massifs sur des trottoirs larges. L'école du coin était parfaite, et question sécurité, peu de criminalité, un interphone, une gardienne... L'interphone ?

_ Lisa ?

_ La serrure est un peu difficile, il faut que je m'y habitue.

_ C'est marrant, on a des voisins qui s'appellent House/Wilson.

_ Quoi ?

_ Là, regardes !

En effet, sur l'alignement du deuxième étage, apparaissaient les deux noms.

_ Sacrée coïncidence. Constata la jeune femme.

_ Je m'en serais bien passé.

Cuddy préféra ne rien répondre. D'un geste plus ou moins acrobatique, le détective libéra un bras pour appuyer sur le bouton suspect à ses yeux.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ Je vérifie, je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. C'est d'autant plus curieux qu'il s'agit de l'appartement que nous avons manqué, le 2ème droite.

Quelques grésillements se firent entendre.

_ Tu as encore oublié tes clés ?

_ House ? Demanda Cuddy stupéfaite en reconnaissant la voix de son employé.

Un déclic indiqua qu'il venait de raccrocher.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? S'impatienta Lucas.

_ Je n'y comprends rien...

Les informations s'emboitèrent rapidement dans l'esprit de l'administratrice, et l'attitude de Wilson s'expliqua enfin.

_ Les enfoirés !

Elle finit par avoir raison de la serrure.

_ Attends une seconde, c'est House qui a acheté notre appartement ? Ce mec est un psychopathe !

_ Non.

_ Quoi « non » ? Il nous poursuit, il pourrait se montrer dangereux et toi tu trouves encore le moyen de le défendre ?

_ Ce n'est pas lui. James serait venu m'en parler immédiatement. Coupa Cuddy. Montons les affaires, je m'occupe d'eux ensuite.

Elle s'engagea dans l'entrée, furieuse.

_ On ne va quand même pas vivre dans le même immeuble !?

Lucas jura entre ses dents. Décidément, il ne serait jamais débarrassé de son principal rival.

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

Toc toc toc toc toc toc toc toc...

Et les toc toc se poursuivirent dans le vide.

_ C'est bon je ne suis pas sourd !

Le regard de la doyenne avait viré au noir, elle le poussa et ne se gêna pas pour entrer d'un pas décidé.

_ Alors comme ça vous vivez ici depuis tout ce temps ?

Elle fit le tour de l'appartement avec des yeux méprisants. Les deux médecins étaient déjà bien installés, les meubles de leurs appartements respectifs s'harmonisaient mal mais la décoration n'avait jamais été leur point fort.

_ Vous n'avez pas fini d'emménager, vous allez pouvoir déguerpir aussi vite que vous êtes arrivée.

_ N'y comptez pas, j'adore cet appartement et je l'ai vu la première ! C'est à vous de vous en aller.

_ Hors de question ! Jimmy en a besoin, c'est une question d'équilibre mental. Croyez-moi je connais le sujet à fond depuis quelques temps.

_ Mais ...pourquoi ?

_ Crise d'adolescence. Tenta House pour ne pas avoir à lui expliquer les vraies raisons.

Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue.

_ Il a subit une lourde intervention, c'est peut-être l'anesthésie qui lui a embrouillé les neurones.

Toujours pas visiblement.

_ House, je ne vous le répèterais pas deux fois : partez d'ici !

Le diagnosticien s'approcha d'un pas.

_ L'autre là, il est là haut ?

_ Heu, oui. Répondit Cuddy décontenancée par la question.

_ Curieux qu'il ne soit pas venu avec vous.

_ Je suis assez grande pour m'occuper oi-même de mes affaires !

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, un sourire sur les lèvres

_ Ah Cuddy Cuddy Cuddy, vous démarrez mal votre vie de couple. L'exclure de cette manière va finir par lui ratatiner les testicules.

_ Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde ! Ordonna-t-elle plus bas.

_ Vous avez peur qu'il nous entende ? Vous avez raison, les vieux immeubles ont une très mauvaise insonorisation. ... Ho ouii ! Se mit-il à crier vers le plafond. ENCORE !

Elle le regarda, bras croisés et désespérée par son attitude puérile. Mais il ne se démonta pas et reprit son naturel désarmant.

_ Au fait, votre chambre est au dessus de la mienne si j'en crois les pas des déménageurs de ce matin.

Lisa s'approcha et lui lança un regard des plus menaçant.

_ Je vous préviens House, cet immeuble est trop petit, que dis-je, ce quartier est trop petit pour nous deux. J'aurais le dernier mot, n'oubliez pas que je suis votre boss.

_ Hmmm... Ce ne serait pas très professionnel de vous servir de l'hôpital.

_ J'ai dix-milles raisons professionnelles de vous virer.

_ Et bien faites ! Je trainerais ici toute la journée, vivant aux crochets de Wilson. J'en profiterais pour perfectionner mon solo de guitare électrique.

_ Moi aussi je suis capable de vous pourrir la vie.

_ J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Conclut-il en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Elle tourna les talons, quitta l'appartement sans se retourner, puis claqua la porte.

House décrocha enfin son téléphone.

_ Tu aurais pu me prévenir !

_ Ça fait une heure que je t'appelle et que tu ne décroches pas ! Elle l'a déjà découvert ?

_ Les hostilités sont lancées.

_ Pitié non.

Le soir même, l'ambiance était plus froide qu'une journée d'hiver. Après maintes discussions et disputes, les occupants du troisième droite s'étaient couchés fâchés.

House sourit. Il allait peut-être pouvoir tourner la situation à son avantage. En fait, il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux, et pour une fois il n'y était pour rien.

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

Après un rendez-vous d'affaires durant lequel elle avait pu se défouler à loisir et passer ses nerfs sur les incompétences du service d'hygiène publique, Lisa eut le malheur de croiser la route de ses deux nouveaux voisins. A quelques pas seulement de l'entrée de l'hôpital.

_ Cuddy. Salua House l'air de rien.

Elle risqua un œil méprisant vers Wilson qui se contenta de regarder le sol comme un petit garçon pris en faute.

_ Messieurs. J'espère que vous avez commencé vos cartons.

_ Impossible. Répondit House sans attendre. Les papiers se sont égarés chez l'avocat.

_ Lisa je suis... Commença Wilson avant de se dégonfler.

_ Un con ? Crut-elle bon de compléter. Oui James, je confirme.

_ Écoutez, j'y ai pensé toute la nuit et...

_ Ça explique le café mélangé au jus d'orange de ce matin. Comprit House, puis il expliqua à la jeune femme : Je vous avais parlé de son instabilité émotionnelle, vous allez finir par me le faire dérailler.

_ Votre fréquentation quotidienne représente une plus grande menace que moi pour sa santé mentale.

_ Vous voyez que l'immeuble n'est pas fréquentable : vos deux voisins du dessous sont bons à enfermer dans un asile !

La doyenne fulminait, mais devait lui reconnaître que cet argument tenait la route.

_ Ce que je voulais dire. Tenta à nouveau l'oncologue. C'est qu'il n'y a pas de raison pour que l'on ne puisse pas tous garder nos appartements. De nos jours, qui prend le temps de connaitre ses voisins ? Au pire on se croisera de temps à autres.

_ C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé ? Demanda Cuddy agacée.

_ Oui. Avoua-t-il penaud.

_ Et bien cherchez encore !

Elle les laissa là, et rentra dans l'hôpital aussi vite que le lui permirent sa jupe étroite et ses talons hauts.

_ Elle t'en veut à mort.

_ Je sais.

_ Ne me déçois pas Jimmy. Dis-moi que quelque part ça te fait plaisir !

_ ...

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

 **NUISANCES SONORES**

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

Les talons aiguilles...

Elle avait l'avantage d'en avoir deux, et surtout, d'habiter l'appartement du dessus. D'un pas décidé, la brune parcourait le plancher en long, en large et en travers. Ce qui ne fut pas pour lui déplaire. Elle adorait ses nouvelles chaussures !

_ Lisa ? Ce cadre, on l'accroche entre les fenêtres ou sur le mur d'en face ?

_ Cette horreur ? Tu y tiens vraiment ?

Il jeta un œil à la peinture.

_ C'est une toile de ma mère.

_ Oh...

_ Mais tu as raison, c'est une horreur. Cachons-la derrière le canapé, si un jour elle se pointe, on se dépêchera de l'accrocher.

Elle lui sourit et s'approcha pour l'embrasser, les bras autour du cou, puis s'écarta tout en restant contre lui.

_ Tu aimes mes nouvelles chaussures ?

_ Tu dois souffrir le martyr.

_ Ça en vaux la peine.

_ Les chaussures ou emmerder House ?

_ Les deux. Avoua-t-elle.

Lucas finit par s'écarter.

_ Que tu penses à lui au travail passe encore, mais à la maison ça va finir par devenir pesant.

_ Crois-moi, il ne restera pas longtemps, j'y travaille.

_ Ouais... Je vois que tu te donnes du mal pour ça.

Il bouda comme un gamin à qui on n'accordait pas assez d'attention, ce qu'elle trouva irrésistible. Retournant dans ses bras, elle ne se fit pas prier pour un tendre baiser.

_ Mhmm... la chambre ?

_ Laisses-moi enlever mes chaussures avant.

Le plafond était trop silencieux subitement... Et il était bien trop haut pour y donner des coups, même aidé d'un manche à balais. Par contre, les vielles tuyauteries de chauffage avaient une résonance parfaite.

Quelques coups de canne lui semblèrent tout indiqué.

Hors de question de leur accorder du répit !

Les pulsions des deux amants cédèrent à l'agacement.

House pu les entendre se disputer à nouveau... Douce était cette mélodie à ses oreilles.

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

Rachel faisait ses vocalises avec un aplomb déconcertant.

Il poussa donc le volume du téléviseur au maximum. Sauf qu'on pardonne à un bébé de pleurer dans la nuit, mais pas à un voisin adulte les nuisances sonores qu'il occasionne.

Wilson avait opté pour les boules quiès, et n'entendit rien de ce qui se passa par la suite.

Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle qui avait appelé la police. Et ce, au bout seulement d'une toute petite semaine de « copropriété ».

Écouter du rock-métal à fond n'avait rien de répréhensible aux heures tolérées par la loi. Heures qui correspondaient étrangement avec les siestes d'une enfant d'environ un an, et qui, épuisée, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Inconsolable.

House n'avait pas répondu aux coups sur la porte, puisque incapable de les entendre. Elle ne se gêna donc pas pour entrer et couper le son. Il hurlait à présent dans le vide mais se retourna vivement depuis son poste de cuisinier. Pas le temps de sortir une répartie cinglante que d'une main, la doyenne fit tomber la chaine stéréo au sol, et donna un grand coup de pied dedans.

La gamine dans ses bras hurla de plus belle.

_ Non mais vous êtes folle ?

_ Ma fille a besoin de dormir !

_ Pour que vous ayez le temps de faire des galipettes avec l'autre nabot ?

_ Lucas est en planque et... Merde House, ça ne vous regarde pas ! Fichez-moi la paix !

_ Un dimanche ? Non il est au stade avec quelques amis bedonnants à s'empiffrer de hot dog et descendre des litres bières.

Wilson fut surprit de trouver la porte d'entrée ouverte. Les cris d'enfant qui retentissaient, et ceux des adultes qui essayaient de se faire entendre malgré tout, n'aida pas à le rassurer.

_ Mais enfin qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda-t-il en ramassant un morceau du poste de musique.

Il entra dans la pièce, les deux autres adultes semblèrent se calmer, en tout cas serrèrent les dents et les poings, mais Rachel restait incontrôlable.

_ Chutt ma chérie... Chuchota enfin sa mère à son oreille.

_ Je vous préviens Cuddy, vous allez me la rembourser cette chaine Hifi !

_ Vous pouvez toujours rêver !

_ Fermez-là ! Vous voyez bien que vous faites peur à Rachel !

Il s'approcha et la prit des bras de sa mère, en quelques secondes seulement il parvint à la calmer.

_ Voyez dans quel état de nervosité vous mettez cet enfant ! Insista le diagnosticien pour enfoncer le clou.

_ Ça va être de ma faute maintenant ?

La petite menaça de se remettre à pleurer

_ Écoutez, on ne va pas pouvoir continuer comme ça, il va falloir y mettre du votre tous les deux.

_ Jimmy occupes-toi de ce qui te regardes !

_ Si nous sommes dans cette galère c'est à cause de moi, je te rappelle.

_ Mais tu es nul quand il s'agit de régler un problème de voisinage.

_ Parce que tu te trouves plus compétent ? Vos comportements me prouvent que non.

L'oncologue s'exprimait sur un ton calme, le meilleur moyen d'apaiser les choses d'après son expérience.

_ Je vais coucher ma fille. Dit-elle en s'en saisissant. James, veillez à ce qu'il se tienne tranquille ou je vous ferais accuser de complicité une fois que je l'aurais assassiné.

_ Et vous, arrêtez de le provoquer, vous savez bien que ça à tendance à l'exciter.

Elle se retourna vers lui avant de franchir la porte. Avait-il osé dire tout haut ce qu'il avait effectivement dit tout haut ?

House sourit bêtement en dégustant une lamelle de poivron fraichement coupé.

_ Décidément Wilson, je ne vous reconnais plus.

_ Lisa attendez...

Le blond envoya un regard façon « n'en rajoute pas » à son ami resté en cuisine, et rattrapa la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier de service.

_ Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

_ Je nous croyais amis James.

_ Nous le sommes ! Coupa-t-il immédiatement. Je vais arranger la situation.

_ Et moi je vais faire poser un paquet isolant. Bonsoir !

Il resta au pied de la cage d'escalier, une main dans les cheveux, comme quand il réfléchissait à un problème épineux auquel il ne voyait aucune solution.

_ J'ai fais des Fettucchini au citron pour le diner. Informa House, en apparaissant, assiette et fourchette à la main.

Visiblement il n'avait pas pu attendre d'être à table. Il jeta un œil dans la cage d'escalier et reporta son attention sur son ami.

_ Tu n'étais pas obligé de t'aplatir comme une fillette.

_ Je...

_ Tais-toi et viens manger. Ça va refroidir.

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

_ J'aimerais que tu ne rentres pas dans son jeu.

_ Et m'avouer vaincue ? Ça lui ferait trop plaisir.

_ Je vais finir par croire que tu y prends du plaisir.

_ Je t'en prie, c'est ridicule Lucas

Bon, peut-être pas tant que ça après tout...

_ Quand même, les travaux dès 7 heures du matin...

_ C'est à cette heure-ci que nous partons travailler. Tu ne voudrais pas manquer le mari sortant de chez sa maitresse au petit jour ?

_ Mon travail ne se résume pas à ça !

_ Excuses-moi je...

_ Cela-dit, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée d'insonoriser la chambre. Tu n'auras plus aucune raison de repousser mes avances sous prétexte qu'il risque de nous entendre.

Cuddy préféra ne rien répondre. Si encore il n'y avait que le bruit, mais le savoir allongé, là, juste en dessous, alors qu'elle...

_ Dès demain soir les travaux seront finis. Tu ferais bien d'avoir une forme olympique. Taquina-t-elle avant de s'enfuir vers la salle de bain pour changer sa fille.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça !

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

Le lendemain matin.

Des bruits assourdissants emplirent l'appartement. C'est la brosse à dents entre les lèvres et la tête déconfite, que Wilson se permit d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de son colocataire. Ce dernier s'était enfouis sous un oreiller, le bruit était encore plus infernal dans cette pièce.

_ Comment peux-tu dormir dans un tel vacarme ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, habillé et fin prêt, il trouva le diagnosticien avachi sur le canapé du salon.

_ Je vais la tuer.

_ Tu l'aimes trop pour ça. Se moqua l'oncologue en se servant un café.

Les mains sur le visage, House se frotta les yeux pour mieux se réveiller. Le réveil brutal lui laissa entrevoir une journée dédiée à la vengeance. Cette seule pensée suffit à lui donner la force d'aller se laver.

En entrant dans la salle des différentiels à 8h00 tapantes, il en surprit plus d'un. Sans adresser un mot à l'équipe, il s'isola dans son bureau et alluma l'ordinateur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il réapparut et déposa un paquet de feuilles volantes sur la vitre transparente. Taub se saisit de l'une d'elle qu'il fit tourner à ses collègues.

_ Vous avez déménagé ? Demanda Thirteen.

_ Quand on fait une pendaison de crémaillère, en c'est généralement ce que ça sous-entend.

_ Vous n'habitez plus avec Wilson ?

_ Si, d'ailleurs il n'est pas encore au courant pour la petite sauterie, je vais le prévenir. Quant à vous, invitez qui vous voulez je m'en fiche. Sauf vous Taub, votre femme à bien quelques copines célibataires pour nous distraire ?

_ Je peux contacter les stripteaseuses pour ça.

_ Avec plaisir Thirteen ! Voilà une bonne initiative, prenez-en de la graine vous autres. Je suis réputé pour organiser les meilleurs soirées alors évitez de me faire honte.

_ Quand elles ne se terminent pas par un choc anaphylactique. Fit remarquer Chase, venu prendre des nouvelles d'un de ses patients récemment opéré.

_ Évitez de lécher tout ce qui traine vous aussi !

Il préféra garder pour lui sa tentative de meurtre presque involontaire.

_ Quel est le but caché de cette manœuvre ? Demanda Foreman suspicieux.

House sourit. Celui-là savait être perspicace parfois.

_ Comme d'habitude voyons : emmerder Cuddy !

Ses larbins ne saisirent pas le lien qui rattachait la patronne à cette fête privée, mais le diagnosticien était déjà sorti pour informer son meilleur ami de ses projets.

Ce dernier ne fut pas des plus ravis.

Le soir même...

Silence total au dessus, enfin en surface.

House sentait la situation lui échapper. Heureusement, Sa patronne n'avait pas pensé à faire changer les fines fenêtres, alors il parvint à entendre quelques bruits suspects.

Il attrapa son téléphone portable.

_ House ? Constata Chase en décrochant. Qu'est ce que vous voulez à cette heure-ci ? J'ai un travail dingue aux urgences alors...

_ Fermez-là et écoutez-moi attentivement. Vous allez appeler Cuddy sur son portable et l'inviter à la petite fête que j'organise demain soir.

_ Faites-le vous même.

_ Impossible.

_ Ça attendra demain matin, il est déjà 23 heures. On ne vous a jamais dit qu'il est impoli d'appeler chez les gens si tard.

Un « Ah ah ah » bien ironique précéda un ton plus sec. House perçut d'autres bruits douteux en se penchant un peu plus par la fenêtre, il ne voyait rien mais entendait mieux.

_ Vous êtes pourtant capable de mettre vos principes de côté quand il s'agit de...

_ Ok ! Coupa le jeune homme avant qu'il n'aborde le sujet sensible.

_ Appelez-là immédiatement.

Il raccrocha et attendit. Il ne perçut qu'un rire étouffé. Une plainte peut-être ?

Chasser au plus vite ces images de sa tête serait sa prochaine priorité.

Le portable de la doyenne se mit enfin à sonner. Il savait qu'elle répondrait au médecin responsable de la garde sans attendre, et les deux seules brèves sonneries le réconfortèrent dans son idée.

Elle ne devait pas être si occupée que ça finalement.

_ Comment ça une crémaillère ? Vous vous fichez de moi Docteur Chase ?

_ Ne me tuez pas, je ne suis que le messager.

Sur-ce il raccrocha. Si House pouvait le terrifier par moment, Cuddy l'intimidait.

_ Quel con !

La tête de Lucas retomba sur l'oreiller. Il était pourtant déjà bien « engagé », mais voilà, il avait fallut qu'elle réponde au moment le plus critique.

Ce ne serait pas ce soir non plus qu'il satisferait sa libido.

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

Le lendemain en rentrant du travail, la doyenne trouva un mot sur la porte de l'immeuble « Pendaison de crémaillère, désolé pour le bruit ».

Elle remercia la nourrice, embrassa sa fille et se mit à l'aise.

La jeune femme aux cheveux courts quitta l'appartement, prit l'ascenseur, en appréciant la musique rock qui résonnait dans l'immeuble, et qui, c'était certain, lui trotterait dans la tête toute la soirée. En sortant de l'immeuble, elle manqua de renverser un homme d'un certain âge.

_ Mademoiselle, vous semblez bien pressée de partir ?

_ Je viens de finir ma journée.

House sembla réfléchir à toute vitesse.

_ Vous n'étiez pas à la soirée ? Je jurerais pourtant vous avoir déjà vu.

_ Je suis la nourrice du couple du troisième.

_ Ah... Lui n'est pas son père. Crut-il bon de clarifier tout de suite. Je suis … un ami des voisins d'en dessous. Mentit House. montez donc boire un verre. J'étais sorti faire le plein de Bretzel, tous ces parasites sont venus l'estomac vide.

D'autres personnes entraient dans l'immeuble au même instant, ils adressèrent un vague bonjour au boiteux qui leur indiqua l'ascenseur.

_ Après tout, pourquoi pas ! Répondit-elle naïvement.

_ Parfais, passez devant ! Au fait, vous n'auriez pas quelques détails croustillants sur votre patronne ?

Lucas était retenu pour une planque cette nuit, comme par hasard !

Leur chambre avait beau être aussi bien insonorisé qu'un studio d'enregistrement, la musique s'élevait depuis tout l'appartement, et plus ça allait, plus il y avait du monde a chanter, crier, rire...

Toute cette mascarade n'avait pas été organisée par hasard, elle avait une réunion avec le conseil très importante le lendemain à la première heure...

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

Les méninges encore endormis, Cuddy cherchait les derniers accessoires de sa tenue quand on frappa à la porte.

_ Vous voilà ! Souffla-t-elle en ouvrant à la jeune fille. Je vous attends depuis vingt minutes.

_ Navrée Madame...

La doyenne observa la jeune femme. Elle avait les cheveux mal coiffés, des cernes sous les yeux et... elle sentait l'alcool ?

_ Vous avez bu ? Et vous portez les mêmes vêtements qu'hier ?

_ C'est que...

La nounou sembla nerveuse, elle se tritura les doigts.

_ J'ai été invitée à la soirée de votre voisin d'en dessous. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu trop de bruit.

_ Vous QUOI ?

Cuddy était passé de l'étonnement à la fureur en un éclair.

_ Vous y avez passé la nuit ?

_ …

Les joues rosées ne trompèrent pas la femme expérimentée.

_ Lequel ?

_ …

Elle n'osa toujours pas répondre.

_ L'un d'eux est un repris de justice, l'autre un évadé d'asile psychiatrique alors dites moi tout de suite à quoi m'en tenir !

_ Les deux. Avoua enfin la jeune femme qui aurait préféré disparaître.

Les yeux exorbités, Cuddy laissa la jeune femme en plan et prit les escaliers qui menaient à l'appartement d'en dessous. Elle entra sans même frapper. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle n'était pas beau à voir.

Des heures de ménages seraient nécessaires pour venir à bout des flaques d'alcool, des détritus, et des restes de nourritures écrasés au sol. Elle s'approcha du canapé. Un pied en dépassait. Elle le secoua vivement et s'approcha pour mieux voir.

_ ...Doc... Docteur Cuddy ?

_ Alvin ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Le laborantin se redressa vivement et s'enfuit de l'appartement sans même prendre le temps de récupérer son manteau, tout en marmonnant un vague « Je vais être en retard au travail »...

Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se fait réveiller par son boss.

Sur un guéridon chargé de verres vides, elle trouva l'engin de torture qui avait été plus fort que n'importe quelle cloison renforcée : une corne de brume a piston destinée aux rencontres sportives.

Son cœur manqua un battement en entrant dans ce qu'elle savait (par superposition d'appartement) être la chambre de House. Il n'était pas seul... Sa nourrice avait donc bel et bien... Oh mon dieu !

Bien décidée à les réveiller et quelque part, ravie de les surprendre ainsi dans le même lit. Elle s'approcha et fit sonner l'appareil à moins d'un mètre de leurs oreilles.

Sursautant, deux tètes brunes firent leur apparition.

_ T...Thirteen ?

_ Cuddy ?

La jeune femme chercha sa salive tandis que House relevait la tête, jusque là enfoncée dans le matelas. Tout autant surpris de trouver son employée dans son lit.

Mais le réveil matin avait été douloureux, si bien qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'afficher son air étonné.

_ Vous... ? Demanda la doyenne avant de se rendre compte de la situation très gênante dans laquelle elle s'était mise.

Elle fit quelques pas vers la porte, mais se rappela la raison de sa venue. D'un air dégouté elle finit par se retourner.

_ Vous avez osé abuser de ma nourrice ?! Vous avez intérêt à être à l'heure à l'hôpital aujourd'hui, mais je vous le ferais payer quoiqu'il arrive !

Elle quitta l'appartement en claquant des talons, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

_ Qu'est ce que vous foutez dans mon lit Thirteen ?

_ J'étais bien trop ivre pour rentrer, et Alvin s'était déjà endormi sur le canapé.

La jeune femme ne sembla pas mal à l'aise pour autant et s'empressa de se retourner, espérant replonger au plus vite dans un profond sommeil.

_ Vous avez assuré.

_ C'était ça le plan non ? Emmerder Cuddy. Elle n'a même pas remarqué que nous portions encore nos vêtements... Sourit-elle en plongeant dans l'oreiller.

Mais un cri de panique, que dis-je, un double cri de panique les réveilla en sursaut. Quelques secondes plus tard, Chase sortit de la chambre de Wilson en se rhabillant nerveusement. Ils avaient certainement oublié ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Le réveil avait du être traumatisant.

_ On dirait que la nounou a passé une bonne fin soirée. Se moqua la brune.

Son patron sembla d'accord.

_ Accordez-moi une faveur. Laissons-les mijoter quelques temps.

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

 **DEGATS MATERIELS**

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

_ Tu as fais quoi ? Demanda Lucas.

_ Tu as très bien entendu, j'ai été obligée de virer la nourrice. Elle sentait l'alcool ! Et si j'avais pu, j'aurais viré Thirteen aussi...

_ Ça n'aurait pas un léger rapport avec la nuit qu'elle a passé chez House ?

_ Co...

_ Comment je le sais ? Parce qu'elle m'a dit y a voir oublié son portefeuille. Elle a acheté un pack de couches pour Rachel la semaine dernière, j'ai voulu lui rembourser mais je n'avais qu'un billet de 20 et elle n'a pas pu me rendre la monnaie.

_ Elle, elle avait bu !

_ Elle était extra !

_ Et bien couche avec elle si tu la trouves aussi géniale !

La brune s'en alla vers la cuisine.

_ Tu es jalouse de la nounou ?

_ De cette petite écervelée ? Jamais de la vie ! De toute façon, j'ai recruté une nouvelle fille, et crois-moi, celle là, ils n'y toucheront pas ! Je commencerais par les faire passer pour des pédophiles, ensuite je...

_ Lisa

_ Je ferais en sorte que...

_ Lisa !

Lucas parvint à capter son attention.

_ Non mais tu t'es vue ?

_ Quoi ? Au moins je me bas pour que ça marche ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

Furieuse, elle s'enfuit dans la salle de bain et tourna le verrou.

Comme un chien qui gratte à une porte close pour appeler son maitre, le détective tenta une autre approche.

_ Tu ne veux pas qu'on déménage ?

_ NON !

Il dut décoller son oreille de la surface plane et soupira.

Elle ne sortit qu'après quelques minutes, une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux.

_ On est mercredi aujourd'hui ?

_ Oui pourquoi ?

Le mercredi était le jour d'accès à la laverie collective du sous sol de l'immeuble pour les deux hommes.

Cuddy attendait depuis plus d'une heure, tapie dans l'escalier.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à renoncer, (ayant eu le temps de réfléchir au ridicule de la situation), le diagnosticien fut expulsé hors de chez lui, et la panière à linge le suivit presque aussitôt.

_ Et pas de programme court cette fois, tu mets la machine sur le chiffre 9, compris ?

_ Ouais ça va. Mais quand je remonte, y a intérêt à ce qu'un verre de bourbon m'attende sur la table basse !

Elle resta silencieuse, le temps qu'il entre dans l'ascenseur, mette en route la machine et revienne crier après Wilson.

Cuddy s'empressa alors de descendre à la laverie et fit face à la seule des deux machines en activité dans cet espace de 9 mètres carré tout au plus.

Allez go ! Une bonne dose de colorant dans la partie réservée à l'adoucissant.

Elle referma le compartiment et s'empressa de rejoindre son appartement, le cœur battant la chamade.

_ Où étais-tu ?

_ Sortie...

La doyenne fit une triste constatation : Seul House pouvait comprendre la folie qui l'habitait. Son amant avait raison, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne.

Du rose... Tout était rose. Ses chemises, et celles de Wilson, quelques caleçons, un pantalon de pyjama... Tout ce qui à la base, n'était pas noir. S'étant assuré de n'avoir laissé aucun vêtement rouge dans la machine, il déduit sans peine qui pouvait bien être responsable d'un tel massacre.

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

Eurêka !

Qui aurait cru qu'un épisode de Bob l'éponge pouvait à ce point stimuler ses cellules grises ?

Il lui fallait maintenant dénicher une pompe hydraulique !

Quelques sites internet plus tard, House trouva son bonheur dans un magasin à dix minutes aller-retour en moto. Outil payé en espèces évidement, ce n'était pas un amateur.

Une fois dans sa salle de bain, il ouvrit à fond le robinet d'eau froide et monta le matériel. Quand la baignoire fut pleine, il patienta une bonne heure avant la suite des opérations.

Ces vieux immeubles de construction typiquement américaine étaient alimentés en eau courante grâce à des réservoirs situés sur le toit. Soit, juste au dessus de l'appartement de sa patronne. Le temps que la cuve se remplisse à nouveau grâce à l'alimentation de la ville, il brancha le système à la tuyauterie, et enfin, pompa toute l'eau du bain pour la faire refouler dans les tuyaux. Provoquant ainsi une belle inondation. Il se débarrassa des preuves en démontant l'appareil, et jeta les morceaux dans des corbeilles différentes.

L'eau s'infiltra doucement par le plafond des Douglas/Cuddy du 3ème droite.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard, alors qu'il s'était absenté, que tout l'immeuble put entendre un grand cri de terreur.

Accompagné de Wilson, ils se contentèrent de saluer leur voisine qui discutait avec les pompiers sur le porche de l'immeuble, trempée jusqu'aux os, son enfant dans les bras. James se serait bien arrêté, mais une main dans le dos l'avait obligé à avancer.

_ Il faudra ventiler la pièce et poser des bacs récupérateurs d'humidité durant un mois si ce n'est deux.

Le regard haineux de Cuddy le fit sourire... Parce que la haine, c'est toujours mieux que de l'ignorance, et parce que le gyrophare du véhicule de secours lui donnait un air de film catastrophe. C'était joli a voir.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Wilson quand les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur eux.

_ Aucune idée.

_ Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait… ?

_ Rentrons, Lucas est l'homme de la situation, il se chargera de tout.

_ Tu n'y es pour rien, rassures-moi ?

_ Moi ? …Naaaann, c'est pas mon genre.

Faute à moitié avouée, à moitié pardonnée. Mais c'est surtout parce que Wilson se sentait encore coupable d'avoir imposé la présence du couple à son ami qu'il se contenta de le suivre et de partager une bonne pizza.

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

Un prêté pour un rendu, un rendu pour un vomi.

Une devise que lui avait inspiré Rachel après avoir tenté de l'initier à la purée de tomate.

_ Messieurs vous voilà enfin !

_ Que se passe-t-il Madame ?

_ C'est mon voisin, ça fait des jours que je ne l'ai pas vu, c'est une personne âgée et je commence à m'inquiéter.

...Un pompier pour un pompier...

_ On va passer par l'échelle de secours.

_ Inutile, il a verrouillé ses fenêtres. Il a trop peur de se faire cambrioler. J'ai bien essayé de le convaincre que le quartier était sans histoire, mais il est un peu paranoïaque.

Elle afficha un air sincèrement inquiet. Et qui pourrait ne pas porter attention aux propos d'une femme qui visiblement, dans une tenue comme celle-ci, n'appelait pas les pompiers pour se faire passer de la crème anti-brulure sur la fesse gauche.

Rachel dans ses bras, elle en profita pour créer un petit moment de tension dramatique.

_ Très bien, les mecs, au boulot et que ça saute ! Restez-là ma p'tite dame, c'est pas toujours beau à voir.

Une fois la porte défoncée, ils pénétrèrent sur les lieux et inspectèrent le périmètre.

Leur chef s'avança à nouveau vers elle et lui apprit une nouvelle qu'elle connaissait déjà : à savoir que l'appartement était vide.

Encore heureux, elle les avait astreins à quelques heures de consultations obligatoires !

_ Merci, je suis tellement soulagée. Je vais appeler sa fille pour la rassurer. ...Oh mon dieu ça veut dire que j'ai fais défoncer sa porte pour rien et...

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, il comprendra que c'était pour la bonne cause. Trop peu de gens se soucient de leurs voisins âgés de nos jours. Vous avez bien fait de nous appeler ma jolie.

Elle lui aurait fait bouffer son stylo si elle n'avait pas prit des airs de cruche pour paraître plus bête qu'elle ne l'était réellement.

_ Je vais appeler un serrurier, ce sera réparé avant son retour. Il a si peur des cambrioleurs... Merci de vous être déplacés.

Une fois seule, elle entra dans l'appartement et tapota les fesses de sa fille.

_ Maman doit se mettre au boulot ma chérie, ne regarde pas surtout.

Cuddy sortit une paire de ciseau (à bout rond) de la couche propre de la gamine et se dirigea vers l'instrument de musique qu'elle savait si cher à son cœur.

Il avait osé massacrer son appartement, elle ignorait comment, mais elle était certaine qu'il y était pour quelque chose. Il en paierait le prix fort !

Non, pas la guitare ce serait trop facile... Le piano serait parfait. Elle souleva le capot, le fit tenir en équilibre, puis coupa quelques cordes au hasard.

Avec ça au moins, il saurait de quoi elle est capable.

Réparer la porte ? Et puis quoi encore …?

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

Son piano, sa maitresse, son âme, sa joie de vivre... Elle avait osé !

Certes, il l'avait mérité, mais s'il y a bien une chose à laquelle House refuse que l'on touche, c'est son piano à queue.

Encore sous le choc, il ne put répondre qu'au deuxième appel de Wilson.

_ House ? Devines-quoi ? Je n'ai pas couché avec Chase !

_ Je sais...

_ Tu ?

_ Je, je te rappelle.

_ Tu le savais et tu m'as laissé croire tout ce temps que... ?

Mais le diagnosticien avait déjà raccroché. Inquiet, l'oncologue décida d'accélérer le pas pour rentrer au plus vite.

Soulagé d'un grand poids, il mit le contact et remercia intérieurement Thirteen de leur avoir avoué la vérité. Il faut dire que les deux hommes n'avaient strictement aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là, et se réveiller nus dans le même lit les avaient traumatisés.

House et elle s'en étaient amusés un temps, mais leur travail s'en ressentait, elle s'était donc fait un devoir de leur apprendre la vérité. À savoir : qu'ils avaient partagés la nourrice. Bon, ce n'étais pas forcément l'idéal non plus, mais c'était déjà mieux.

C'est en cherchant un moyen de faire ravaler à Foreman son rire suite à l'aveu de la jeune femme, qu'il fit tourner la poignée de l'appartement.

Le spectacle auquel il fut confronté lui glaça le sang.

House était installé dans un fauteuil de cuir, souriant, fier, comme possédé par le diable en personne. Il jouait à retourner d'un doigt, le petit quelque chose auquel il accordait toute son importance.

_ Ne me dis pas que...

_ Si.

_ Le vibromasseur de Cuddy ?

La tête du diagnosticien roula en arrière, pour mieux lui refaire face.

_ Sombre idiot ! Ceci mon ami, ceci est un talon, le talon de la victoire !

_ Cuddy aime ses chaussures. Comprit bien vite l'oncologue. Mais elle ne quittera pas son appartement pour une paire d'escarpins, même à 400 dollars.

_ Pas une.

_ Combien ?

_ Toutes.

_ T... ?

_ Hum Hum. Toutes. Confirma House devant l'incapacité de Wilson à aligner deux syllabes correctement. Je n'ai gardé que ce trophée, ma paire préférée.

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

Lucas n'en pouvait plus. Cette guerre incessante faisait rage les soirs comme les weekends. Aucun répit, aucune discussion sans que le nom de leurs voisins ne soit évoqué, ou sous-entendus. Il craquait... littéralement.

C'est sans vraiment avoir réfléchi aux conséquences qu'il emboutit la moto de House garé juste devant l'immeuble.

S'ils voulaient voir un monstre se réveiller, ils ne seraient pas déçu.

Le diagnosticien avait identifié la voiture du coupable grâce à la marque de l'impact, d'ailleurs le détective ne s'en était pas vraiment caché.

Quelques coups de fils plus tard et Lucas Douglas fut dépossédé de son permis de conduire par les forces de l'ordre.

Pas pratique quand on bosse à 90 % dans sa voiture.

_ Je vais le tuer !

_ Calme-toi Lucas, tu me fais peur.

_ Là il a dépassé les bornes !

_ Ça fait un moment qu'il les a franchies.

_ Et toi aussi ! Je t'avais prévenue de ne pas entrer dans son jeu, mais visiblement tu ne peux pas résister !

_ Qu'est ce que tu t'imagines ? Je me bas pour que nous puissions...

_ Tu te bas pour toi et pour toi seule ! Je commence à en avoir ma claque de tous ces enfantillages ! Surtout quand ils me conduisent au chômage.

_ Hey TU as défoncé sa moto je te rappelle. Ça restait entre lui et moi avant que tu ne t'en mêles.

_ Tu vas me reprocher d'avoir voulu te défendre maintenant ?

Elle s'approcha de lui en souriant:

_ Non, et la moto, c'était une brillante idée. Je suis fière de toi. Mais il faut te montrer plus malin encore pour récupérer ton permis. Je sais que tu en es capable.

Elle s'éloigna.

_ Où vas-tu ?

_ A la laverie du sous-sol, j'ai deux lessives à mettre en route.

_ Ok... j'avais pensé profiter du calme qui régnait pour essayer de me détendre un peu avec toi. Une musique douce, un verre de vin...

_ Plus tard. Rachel n'aime décidément pas la tomate.

Après tout, ça ne faisait que 3 semaines qu'elle refusait qu'il la touche.

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

 **ATTEINTE A LA PERSONNE**

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

Une dose de lessive, une autre d'adoucissant. La doyenne claqua la porte de la machine, encore en colère contre Lucas. Non en fait, elle était en colère contre elle-même, et encore plus en colère contre...

_ House ?

Le diagnosticien fit son entrée dans la petite buanderie, descendit les quelques marches de l'escalier de bois le long du mur, une panière à linge dans les bras. Il évita la petite lampe et sa chainette qui pendouillait un peu trop bas d'un grand geste de la tête, puis posa sa charge sur la machine vide.

_ On est vendredi, c'est MON jour de lessive !

_ J'ai eu un léger souci mercredi, vous avez du en entendre parler.

_ …

_ Jolies vos tongs.

Forcément, il ne lui restait plus grand chose pour se chausser. Au moins, il s'était arrêté avant de couper les lanières de celles-ci. Sans prêter davantage attention à la présence de la jeune femme, il ouvrit la porte de la machine.

_ Repassez d'ici une heure, j'ai besoin des deux lave-linges.

_ Peux pas, j'attends le garagiste pour faire réparer ma moto.

Elle baissa les yeux, trahissant un léger sentiment de culpabilité.

C'est tout ce qu'il demandait.

_ Rendez son permis de conduire à Lucas.

_ Sinon quoi ?

_ Vous vous souvenez la menace que vous m'avez faite ? Sans emplois vous passeriez vos journées ici, à zoner, à m'emmerder, à...

_ M'en fiche, je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de lui. Soyons honnêtes, il ne joue pas dans la même cour que nous. Si il avait été plus malin il aurait uriné ou mit du blanc d'œuf dans le réservoir, là ça m'aurait flingué le moteur !

D'une grande brassée, il enfourna son linge puis se saisit de la lessive liquide de la doyenne. Il en huma le parfum. Fleur d'oranger, pas si mal. Il en versa donc une dose dans le compartiment prévu à cet effet.

_ Ça fera 2 cents.

House tourna le bouton jusqu'au chiffre 9 et se trouva une place assise en se hissant sur la machine.

_ Vous comptez restez là ?

L'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage encadré de boucles brunes.

_ Oui, partez tranquille je surveillerais votre linge.

_ Pour vous laisser libre accès à mes sous-vêtements ? Hors de question !

_ Alors nous allons passer ces 120 prochaines minutes dans une chaleur insoutenable, mettez-vous à l'aise. ...D'ailleurs où avais-je la tête ?

Il descendit de son perchoir, fit passer son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête puis stoppa la machine à temps pour l'ajouter au linge sale. Lisa s'en mordit la lèvre inférieure, incapable de quitter son dos musclé des yeux. Depuis quand faisait-il du sport ? Elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi « massif », puis se flagella l'esprit.

_ Si vous croyez m'intimider vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil.

Le diagnosticien se retourna, nullement gêné par le regard de la jeune femme qui fut victime d'un tic nerveux, et si léger fut-il, il ne l'avait pas loupé.

_ Il reste de la place dans ma machine si vous voulez vous débarrasser de quelques vêtements superflus. Dit-il en faisant allusion à sa robe rose.

Pas idéale pour une journée de Janvier comme celle-ci, d'ailleurs il n'avait cessé de la provoquer avec ça toute la sainte journée à l'hôpital.

_ Rectification, ce n'est pas le doigt mais la main entière que vous pouvez vous mettre ou je pense !

_ Cuddy voyons, elle ne tiendrait pas dans votre vagin, si encore vous aviez subit un accouchement par voie naturelle je ne dis pas, mais...

Il s'amusa de sa réaction et d'avoir touché une corde sensible, celle de sa capacité à concevoir un enfant. Il fit un pas dans sa direction, la canne au bout du bras droit et menaça de faire un pas supplémentaire mais elle se recula nerveusement.

_ On dirait que je vous fais de l'effet.

_ C'est cette pièce, elle est petite, mal ventilée et vous pompez le peu d'air disponible, comme vous savez si bien le faire.

_ Attendez donc que les machines passent en mode essorage. Plus aucune molécule d'oxygène n'alimentera votre cerveau.

Il fit le dernier pas qui la coinça contre les rambardes et les marches de l'escalier en bois

_ Ecoutez House, je, je sais à quel point vous m'en voulez de ne pas avoir été franche et ne pas vous l'avoir dit tout de suite pour Lucas et moi, mais il va falloir dépasser ça maintenant.

_ Dépasser quoi ?

Il n'avait rien entendu, enfin si, mais fit croire que non, obnubilé par la trachée de la doyenne qui trahissait un léger essoufflement. Sa robe ne lui offrit pas une grande protection face à cet homme qui était le seul à pouvoir la déshabiller aussi facilement des yeux.

_ Arrêtez-ça !

_ Quoi donc ?

Il avança encore, elle tenta de le repousser d'une main sur le torse, mais c'était sans compter l'envie qu'il avait de combler l'espace qui les séparait. Surtout au contact des doigts chaud et moites de la doyenne.

_ Je...

_ Voyez, plus d'oxygène. Se moqua-t-il avant de fondre sur ses lèvres sans préavis, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir ni même de se défendre.

Il la pressa de tout son corps, hasarda une main sur sa hanche, laissant sa bouche et sa langue parler pour lui. Un frisson traversa le ventre de la jeune femme. Elle finit par céder, le temps de le repousser d'une force dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable. Elle l'avait repoussé, oui, mais trois secondes et un léger gémissement trop tard.

_ Allez au diable !

D'un pas rapide, trop rapide, elle monta l'escalier face à lui et quitta la pièce. Tant pis pour le linge.

Une fois la porte close, le diagnosticien passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres en esquissant un rictus qui se dissipa de lui-même.

Cuddy tenta de calmer sa nervosité dans la cabine d'ascenseur qui la menait chez elle.

Lucas l'attendait dans le salon. Il tournait en rond. Elle ferma la porte et s'empressa de le rejoindre pour s'échouer sur ses lèvres, avide de tendresse et, soyons honnêtes, de sexe.

Surpris mais heureux, il la laissa le débarrasser de son polo et de sa ceinture avec énergie. Il sourit contre les lèvres de la femme qui partageait sa vie, ravi de retrouver la complicité de ces moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Il tira sur la robe qu'il savait plus ou moins élastique, trop impatient de la sentir nue contre lui quand …

toc toc toc toc.

_ Ne réponds pas. Ordonna Cuddy avant de lui mordre la lèvre inférieure et l'attirer vers la chambre.

Le détective ne se fit pas prié, mais avant de passer la porte il entendit résonner une voix claire et nette.

_ Cuddy ? Vous avez oublié votre adoucissant !

Pas besoin d'en dire plus, House s'en retourna chez lui on ne peut plus satisfait de sa journée.

Au 3ème droite, l'ambiance vira au glacial en l'espace d'une seconde. La doyenne essaya de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle lui caressa la joue, mais il ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder dans les yeux, se rhabilla et quitta l'appartement sans dire un mot.

_ Lucas ! Lucas attend !

Elle aurait aimé lui courir après, mais la porte avait claqué si fort que Rachel s'était mise à hurler.

Dehors, alors que sa moto se faisait hisser sur une dépanneuse, House souriait...

Oui il souriait et profita d'un rayon de soleil hivernal pour fermer les yeux et apprécier sa victoire.

Il sentit une forme passer près de lui et rouvrit les paupières.

Lucas le lui aurait bien fait ravaler ce sourire, mais il se contenta de redresser le col de sa veste et remonta la rue, à pieds.

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

Toc toc toc...

La porte finit par s'ouvrir et laissa apparaître une Cuddy plus que mal au point. Il l'avait déjà vu dans cet état, quand elle doutait de ses capacités à élever Rachel, mais également quand le diagnosticien avait finit par rejoindre Mayfeild.

_ James, qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

_ Bonsoir Lisa. Je, j'ai appris pour Lucas.

_ Il s'est empressé de venir fanfaronner je parie ?

_ Je ne suis pas venu en espion, House ne sais même pas que je suis ici. Je...

Wilson ne savait pas comment entamer le dialogue. Elle avait l'air si fragile en cet instant, qu'il eu peur que la doyenne s'effondre sur elle-même. Vêtue d'un pull trop large et d'un bas de pantalon informe, elle semblait lasse de toute bataille.

_ ... Je voulais venir vous voir plus tôt mais je craignais que vous ne me claquiez la porte au nez.

_ Pour être franche, je ne vous aurais même pas ouvert.

Elle s'effaça tout de même pour le laisser entrer.

_ Dois-je en déduire que ça va un petit peu mieux ?

Pas de réponse.

D'un tour d'horizon, l'oncologue remarqua que l'appartement n'était pas vraiment rangé. Un grand lustre trainait au sol, en équilibre sur son centre tel une toupie abandonnée, Lucas n'ayant certainement pas eu le temps de le suspendre. Quelques vêtements trainaient ci et là. Une assiette en plastique pleine de reste de purée n'était pas débarrassée, et une bouteille de vin rouge, à trois quart vide, trônait près d'un verre plein.

_ Vous buvez beaucoup ?

Cuddy lui lança un regard en coin.

_ J'ai une bonne excuse pour ce soir, non ?

_ Où est Rachel ?

_ Vous êtes venu ici pour me faire des reproches ? J'ai eu mon compte dernièrement ! S'énerva-t-elle devant ses remarques. On dirait que c'est même devenu un sport national !

_ ...Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Vous avez mangé ? Donnez-moi cinq minutes et je vous réchauffe une part de tarte au saumon.

_ Je n'ai pas faim. Dit-elle en s'asseyant négligemment sur le canapé, l'invitant à le suivre.

Il prit place sur un fauteuil, un peu mal à l'aise par l'atmosphère qui régnait ici.

_ Vous voulez en parler ?

_ Non.

_ Très bien...

_ …Il paraît que vous avez couché avec Chase ? Changea-t-elle subitement de sujet.

_ Non ! S'écria-t-il outré. Je... nous avons ... avec votre babysitteur. Avoua-t-il, peu fier de lui.

_ Pardon ?

_ Brune, cheveux courts, sympathique, qu'on a jamais revu d'ailleurs.

Il n'oubliait pourtant jamais le prénom d'une femme avec qui il passait la nuit... Peut-être n'avait-il jamais connu le sien après tout. « C'est pire encore », se flagella-t-il l'esprit.

Wilson ne savait rien du quiproquo qui s'était installé dans la tête de sa patronne suite à ce matin là, il ne sembla pas remarquer sa réflexion, puisque lui-même en plein tourment.

_ Quel âge avait-elle ? Demanda-t-il, nerveux.

Cuddy finit par sourire de son trouble qu'elle savait sincère, et un peu soulagée d'apprendre la vérité.

_ 22 ans.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de l'oncologue. Au moins elle était majeure et avait l'âge de boire. ... Mais il n'était pas venu pour ça.

_ Lucas est partit, définitivement ?

_ Il filtre mes appels. Je ne suis même pas certaine qu'il écoute mes messages.

_ C'est à ce point ?

_ House a du vous raconter les détails les plus scabreux.

_ ...En effet.

_ Qu'est ce que vous auriez fait à sa place ?

_ La même chose j'imagine.

Un silence se fit. Aucun n'osait vraiment croiser le regard de l'autre.

Quand le diagnosticien était en désintox, ils avaient pourtant pris l'habitude de se voir de temps en temps, de manière décontractée, mais là, il régnait une certaine tension.

_ Je viendrais accrocher le lustre si vous voulez. Et si vous avez besoin d'aide pour Rachel, n'hésitez pas. Vous savez ou me trouver.

_ ...Merci James.

Il se leva, cherchant quelque chose a ajouter pour lui remonter le moral, mais ne trouva rien. Il se décida tout de même a se pencher vers elle pour lui laisser un baiser sur le front, et sans rien ajouter, quitta l'appartement.

Cuddy s'enveloppa dans un plaid et se mit a regarder le vide. Son activité préférée de ces deux derniers jours.

Un « toctoc » discrets se fit entendre. Elle n'avait pourtant aucune envie d'y répondre, mais l'insistance du gêneur l'obligea a se lever.

Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, les coups retentirent de plus bel, et elle pu s'apercevoir qu'ils venaient non pas de l'entrée, mais du montant en bois de la fenêtre.

Il faisait nuit dehors, mais elle ne douta pas un instant de l'identité de son visiteur.

Ils s'étudièrent quelques secondes, il baissa les yeux. Elle aussi. House sortit alors un petit paquet qu'il posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et s'apprêta a repartir par l'escalier de secours quand elle se décida a remonter la vitre qui les séparaient.

_ Attendez !

_ Sans façon, vous faites peur a voir.

_ Vous avez foutu ma vie en l'air, vous pouvez bien m'accorder deux minutes !

Elle se saisit de l'emballage et l'étudia. Il s'empressa alors d'en décrire le contenu.

_ Des mouchoirs en papiers. J'ai cru comprendre que vous les mangiez par boites de 100.

_ ...Je vais déménager House. Annonça-t-elle sans prévenir.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester dans un si grand appartement.

_ Mais, il vous plait ! Et je me tiendrais plus tranquille maintenant que l'...

_ Jusqu'au jour où vous vous ennuierez de votre minable existence. Coupa-t-elle. Et que vous déciderez de vous venger de nouveau sur la mienne ?

Il étudia le sol avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre.

_ Restez. Nous nous en irons.

Elle rit.

_ Vous me laisseriez gagner ?

_ Non, j'ai déjà gagné.

_ Lucas était quelqu'un de bien.

_ Si vous voulez mon avis, il ne vous méritait pas.

_ Vous pouvez vous le garder votre avis.

_ Que non ! Je vais en débattre avec Wilson une bonne partie de la soirée !

Elle fulminait.

_ ... Ca va aller ?

En l'espace d'une seconde, il était passé du salop fini, à un homme sincèrement inquiet pour elle, ce qui la surprit un tantinet.

_ Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis confrontée à ce genre de situation. Je m'en remettrais.

_ Quoi ? Vous faire plaquer ?

_ Entre autres...

_ Que je fasse fuir un de vos prétendants ? Que nos disputes prennent des proportions telles, qu'elles feraient presque autant de dégât qu'une bombe qui explose dans le métro en plein centre ville ?

Oui, tout ça elle connaissait, elle saurait trouver en elle la force de tout surmonter.

Comme toujours.

_ Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, ma fenêtre est juste en dessous.

_ ...Je devrais vous en vouloir a mort.

_ Ce n'est pas le cas ?

_ J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et j'ai conscience d'être a moitié responsable de... enfin, vous savez.

_ Tant mieux, je ne voulais pas porter tout le poids de vos malheurs sur mon dos, j'ai déjà assez a faire avec les miens.

_ …Fichez-moi la paix House. Et gardez donc vos mouchoirs, vous risquez d'en avoir besoin vous et Thirteen lundi matin, pour m'avoir laissé croire que vous aviez couché avec ma nourrice.

_ Vous dire la vérité aurait ruiné mon plan.

_ Celui qui consiste a faire croire à tout l'hôpital que Chase et Wilson sont gay ? Ca ne prendra pas, tout le monde sait que votre « meilleur ami » est déjà prit. Dit-elle en insistant bien sur les mots clés.

_ Pour votre gouverne, mes pieux mensonges ont permis à Wilson de ne pas se laisser envahir par la culpabilité.

_ Elle était majeure, excuse non recevable !

_ ...Peut-être, mais c'était la première fois qu'il se laissait vraiment aller depuis la mort de Amber.

_ Ca remonte a plus d'un an voyons, il ne...

_ Et oui, il y a pire que de se faire plaquer dans la vie. Coupa-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

_ ...J'ai saisis le message, je n'ai pas le monopole du malheur. ... Vous avez une manière bien a vous de remonter le moral.

_ Un autre chaste baiser sur le front peut-être ?

_ C'est un privilège que je n'accorde qu'à Wilson !

_ Le veinard ! … C'est parce qu'il est gay ?

Ils se sourirent furtivement, mais reprirent leur sérieux très vite, se souvenant qu'ils n'étaient pas censés être amis dans de telles circonstances.

_ Ce n'était pas un mec pour vous, vous auriez fini par vous en rendre compte.

Sur ce, il amorça la descente de l'escalier.

_ ...House ! On n'est pas dans West side story, la prochaine fois passez par la porte !

Il ne dit rien et s'engouffra dans son appartement. Espérant que les derniers mots de la doyenne voulaient dire qu'il était désormais le bienvenue chez elle. L'autre mÂle ayant disparu du paysage...

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

Le samedi suivant, Wilson se présenta à la porte avec quelques outils et son meilleur ami sous le bras, qui lui par contre, resta en retrait comme un écolier puni.

_ ...Oui ?

_ Bonjour Cuddy. Commença l'oncologue plein d'aplomb. Je vous avais dit que je viendrais accrocher ce lustre. C'est dangereux pour Rachel, elle apprend a marcher et risque de se blesser. …Si la présence de celui-ci (désignant House) vous dérange, allez faire un tour, je le surveillerais pour qu'il ne touche a rien, mais il pourrait m'être utile.

Elle toisa le diagnosticien, et reporta son attention sur Wilson.

_ Vous avez répété votre petit discourt avant de venir ?

_ Pas qu'un peu ! Trahit House. Devant un miroir même !

_ Je lui ai fait promettre de se tenir correctement. Ajouta le cancérologue déconcerté.

_ … Entrez.

Cuddy s'éloigna pour rejoindre Rachel qui trônait dans sa chaise haute, et débarrassa son assiette. La petite leva la tête vers les deux hommes, sourit à l'un d'eux, quand à l'autre, ... elle lui adressa une grimace. Après tout, ce grand type avait mit sa maman en colère plus d'une fois.

_ Vous êtes certain de savoir ce que vous faites James ?

_ Pour être honnête : pas vraiment, mais ça m'a l'air de tenir.

Elle observa l'objet s'élever dans les airs a l'aide d'une corde que l'oncologue et le diagnosticien tiraient a bouts de bras.

Wilson fit un premier rappel puis monta à l'escabeau pour fixer le tout.

_ Dix-huit ampoules ? Et les économies d'énergies ? Vous en faites quoi de la planète que vous comptez léguer a votre enfant ?

_ Pardon ? Qui s'endort avec la télévision ou le poste de musique allumé dans le salon ?

_ Qui consomme tellement de cosmétiques pour se ravaler la façade, qu'il meurt chaque jour des dizaines de bébés phoques sur la banquise ?

_ Parlons un peu de la quantité de dioxyde de carbone que recrache votre moto, qui fait justement fondre cette banquise, et dont le pot d'échappement arrive au nez des enfants !

_ Vous êtes certaine que c'est à la bonne hauteur ? Demanda Wilson pour les distraire de leur dispute.

_ C'est parfait. Répondit la maitresse des lieux, passablement agacée.

L'oncologue, fier de sa prouesse en travaux manuel descendit de son perchoir.

_ Vous faites dans les fantasmes néo-gotiques avec un lustre de cette taille ?

_ Si vous êtes venu chez moi pour m'emmerder, vous savez où est la porte !

_ Je préfère passer par la fenêtre.

_ ...Je peux vous laisser seuls deux minutes sans craindre un double meurtre ? Le temps d'aller chercher du plâtre pour reboucher les trous inutiles.

Certes ils avaient réussit, mais il leur avait fallut du temps, de la patience, et quelques essais. La doyenne avait menacé d'appeler un professionnel, mais les deux hommes s'étaient alors sentis insultés, et avaient tenus a finir le travail eux-mêmes.

Wilson soupira et les regarda tour a tour.

_ Ne faites pas de bêtises.

_ Oui papa ! Se moqua exagérément son ami.

_ Papa !

Tous se tournèrent vers la petite fille qui s'était faite discrète jusque là.

_ Non, pas 'papa' ma chérie.

_ papa papapapa ! Répéta la petite amusée du drôle de mot qu'elle était capable de prononcer, et qui attirait l'attention sur elle.

House sourit.

_ Elle va croire que c'est comme ça que tu t'appelles maintenant !

_ Je n'y suis pour rien ! Clama Wilson.

_ PaPAAAA, papapapapa papa PAAApa ! Chanta-t-elle, rythmant ses paroles avec le dos de sa cuillère sur la petite tablette de bois qui la protégeait tout en rebondissant sur ses fesses.

Lisa se redressa, résignée, et esquissa à son tour un sourire, de gêne certes, mais qui se transforma en un rire franc devant la tête qu'affichait l'oncologue. Ce dernier s'empressa de se reprendre.

_ Et bien, heureusement que ce n'est qu'un mot comme un autre pour elle ! Je n'en ai que pour dix minutes, la quincaillerie est au coin de la rue.

Cuddy souriait encore du comique de la situation. Bien sur que sa fille n'avait aucune idée de ce que ce mot représentait...

_ Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle appelait Lucas ?

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la ramener dans la réalité. Son sourire s'était éteint.

Dommage, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu rire ainsi. Ca lui allait bien. ...Elle fuit son regard le temps de réinstaller sa fille, bien assise sur ses deux fesses.

_ Si vous pensiez que c'était « pour la vie » avec ce type, vous auriez fait en sorte qu'elle l'appelle ainsi.

_ Nous n'y avons jamais réfléchit.

_ Menteuse.

_ Je... Commença-t-elle pour se défendre, en avançant nerveusement vers lui, mais il la coupa de suite.

_ Vous quoi ? Vous cherchiez un père pour elle, ça aurait été logique non ?

_ J'avais aussi besoin d'un homme pour moi !

_ Pour le sexe ? Si c'est ça, vous n'aviez qu'à frapper a ma porte, vous saviez qu'elle vous était grande ouverte.

_ Ghhrrr ! grogna-t-elle, incapable de trouver un mot assez fort pour lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser.

_ Mon prénom, c'est 'Greg', cela-dit en plein orgasme, les deux se confondent curieusement...

_ Il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie !

_ Vous en savez quelque chose ! Ça fait combien de temps maintenant ?

_ Je... j'avais besoin d'un homme qui soit solide, un qui n'ai pas peur de s'engager, d'assumer des responsabilités, et de m'avouer combien il...

Un bruit sec attira leur attention, ils levèrent la tête au même instant.

_ ATTENTION !

Sonné, House reprit doucement ses esprits. La douleur l'envahit par tous les pores de sa peau et chacun de ses muscles. Finalement, il aurait mieux fait de rester inconscient, pensa-t-il avant d'ouvrir les yeux, les pleurs d'un l'enfant l'y incitant.

_ C... Cuddy ?

La jeune femme s'éveilla dans une même grimace de douleur.

Coincée par un corps sur le sien, lui même immobilisé par une masse qui leur entrait dans la chair, ils seraient incapables de se dégager de là.

_ House ? Que... ?

_ Ne bougez pas ! … Ahhhh ! Ne bougez pas je vous dis !

_ J'ai mal, je...

_ Wilson va arriver, mais par pitié ne faites plus un geste !

Elle remonta tout de même une main à son visage, et l'inquiétude se lit dans son regard.

_ Vous saignez ?

_ Vous aussi.

Il laissa retomber son visage sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Les lèvres et le menton contre sa peau.

_ House, je... Je vous interdis de mourir entre mes seins.

_ …C'est pourtant ce qu'il peu m'arriver de mieux.

_ Ce n'est pas le moment de...

Les pleurs de la petite s'intensifièrent, elle se hissa sur son siège, se tenant maladroitement aux barres de bois. Sa mère, bien que mal au point, trouva la force de crier dans sa direction.

_ Reste assise Rachel ! S'il te plaît reste assise !

Le diagnosticien tourna la tête vers l'enfant. Celle-ci n'écoutait visiblement que son instinct « maman est en danger. Je veux maman », aussi, il éleva à son tour la voix, sur un ton bien plus autoritaire cependant, quitte a s'en déchirer un poumon.

_ Pose tes fesses sur le champ !

Les pleurs cessèrent. La petite renifla et se rassit devant le regard insistant du presque-inconnu qui la terrorisait. Puis House laissa à nouveau son visage reposer tout contre Pathy et Selma.

Cette fois, Cuddy ne s'en offusqua pas, mais se mit a paniquer...

_ Je vous en prie House, restez conscient, ne... Ne mourrez pas ! Implora-t-elle, la voix étranglée.

_ ...Vous non plus.

Une vive douleur au flanc gauche à chaque respiration la mettait au supplice. Pour lui, c'était le côté droit. Transpercés tous deux par le pic central du lustre massif, leur seule consolation fut de savoir que leurs organes vitaux semblaient épargnés.

_ Je n'ai trouvé que du mastic de … Oh mon dieu...

Les pompiers étaient intervenus pour la troisième fois dans le même immeuble en moins d'un mois. Il leur avait fallut plus de deux heures pour immobiliser le lustre et découper la base de la pointe qui les unissaient. Une équipe médicale était venu les sédater sur place, maintenant leurs fonctions respiratoires manuellement, leurs permettant de ne plus souffrir.

La petite fille dans les bras de l'oncologue ne parvint pas a se calmer tout du long du trajet en ambulance. Wilson était en état de choc et ne lui accordait qu'un minimum d'attention. Il se sentait responsable de l'accident. Il avait dû mal fixer l'accroche sur le mur et...

Le trajet jusqu'au PPTH avait semblé durer des siècles. Les secouristes devaient rouler prudemment pour ne pas aggraver les blessures déjà profondes, et c'est dans l'incompréhension générale que la doyenne et le diagnosticien, toujours face à face, transpercés de part et d'autre par une pièce de métal, firent leur apparition sur un même brancard. Direction le bloc opératoire.

_ Papaaaaa ! Pleura la petite fille en la direction de l'oncologue alors qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Cameron.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Rassura-t-il en s'en saisissant. Maman va s'en sortir.

L'urgentiste haussa les sourcils, sans pour autant faire de commentaire.

_ Elle appelle tous les hommes papa. Mentit Wilson, n'ayant aucune envie de contredire une enfant, qui en cet instant (et à tout juste 1 ans), risquait de se retrouver orpheline pour la deuxième fois de sa vie.

Depuis la salle qui surplombait le bloc opératoire, ils restèrent silencieux durant l'intervention.

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

 **DOMMAGES COLLATERAUX**

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

_ Il y a un temps pour vivre, et un temps pour mourir. Il y a un temps pour aimer, et un temps pour regretter... Dit un prêtre tout de noir vêtu, entouré de familles et d'amis endeuillés.

Non loin du cimetière du district, deux ambulances passèrent leur chemin pour se rendre jusqu'à un immeuble, dans un quartier tranquille.

_ Merci. Tout est en ordre, et encore désolé pour les remarques déplacées sur vos compétences professionnelles.

Wilson congédia les ambulanciers qui avaient su se montrer d'une patience extrême face aux propos d'un certain diagnosticien. Rachel toujours dans ses bras (comme ça avait été le cas bien souvent cette semaine), il se tourna vers ses deux amis, assit chacun dans un fauteuil.

La culpabilité le rongeait. Il avait beau s'être excusé à maintes reprises, jusqu'à en faire une discipline olympique, il se sentait responsable de tous leurs malheurs, remontant sans mal jusqu'au jour ou il s'était approprié l'appartement de sa patronne.

« Le karma », auraient-dit certains.

_ Ne te remets pas a brailler comme une fillette Jimmy ! Il n'y a plus d'infirmières pour te consoler et te prendre sur leurs genoux.

_ Ecoutez je...

_ Sers-moi un verre. Coupa House, pour ne pas en entendre davantage.

_ Mais...

_ Tu préfères que je fasse sauter mes points de sutures en y allant moi-même ?

_ J'en prendrais bien un aussi, James.

Immobilisée par une minerve, une attèle au genou gauche, et une écharpe servant a lui soutenir le bras droit, la doyenne semblait vannée. Il faut dire que leur hospitalisation n'avait pas été de tout repos. Six heures d'opération furent nécessaires pour les séparer. Deux nuits en réanimation, puis quelques jours de défilé ininterrompus de collègues curieux et moqueurs quand aux circonstances de l'accident qui restaient dans le flou artistique.

Aucun des deux médecins ne souhaitait faire porter le chapeau à un homme qui se sentait déjà très coupable. House avait alors donné des versions 'alternatives' de l'accident. Versions dans laquelle, il était question de coucheries, tromperies, et autres tentatives de manipulation de la part de la patronne.

Wilson se tourna vers le meuble-bar après avoir déposé la petite dans son parc, déplacé depuis dans l'appartement des deux hommes.

_ Cuddy vous prendrez ma chambre. Je me suis permis d'y rassembler quelques unes de vos affaires et celles de Rachel. Informa-t-il en leur apportant leurs verres respectifs. Je préfère vous avoir a l'œil le temps de votre convalescence. J'ai informé mon service que je prenais le reste de la semaine de congé.

_ Mais... Commença a protester la doyenne.

_ C'est non négociable ! Coupa-t-il.

House serrait les dents. Après l'avoir contraint a vivre dans le même immeuble que la jeune femme, avoir eu a partager le même brancard puis la même salle de réanimation, maintenant ils devraient vivre dans le même appartement ! Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez difficile ?

Lucas était de l'histoire ancienne. Ce crétin ne s'était d'ailleurs même pas donné la peine de se déplacer pour venir la voir à l'hôpital. Wilson lui avait pourtant envoyé bon nombre de messages. Lisa n'espérait plus rien de sa part. C'était le seul point positif.

C'est en réajustant le corset médical qui lui comprimait les poumons, qu'House bu sa première gorgée d'alcool de la semaine, avec délectation.

_ Cet appartement est assez grand pour nous quatre. Je dormirais sur le canapé et je m'occuperais de la puce jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez le faire vous même Cuddy.

_ « La puce » ? Demanda House, les sourcils en circonflexe. « La tique » serait un terme plus approprié, tu ne crois pas ?

Oui, Wilson avait trouvé un petit sobriquet à la fille de Cuddy, mais ils avaient tous deux passés des moments difficiles ces derniers jours. Ils s'étaient attachés l'un à l'autre.

_ Merci. Murmura-t-elle, sachant pertinemment que sa fille était entre de bonnes mains.

La petite, debout, accrochée à son parc, jeta un regard méprisant au diagnosticien.

_ Elle est trop jeune pour comprendre que si vous avez crié après elle, s'était pour son bien. Rassura la doyenne soudainement devenue plus tendre.

_ Au moins, elle ne viendra pas m'enquiquiner.

_ ...Donnez-là moi James.

Il attrapa la jeune fille pour lui permettre de rejoindre les bras de sa mère et partager un câlin tout en douceur.

...De petits yeux bruns narguèrent sans ménagement et sans crainte, les grands yeux bleus qui enviaient sa position. « Elle est à moi ! Et rien qu'à moi ! », Lui fit ainsi comprendre Rachel, sans que les deux autres ne s'aperçoivent de son manège.

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

Wilson avait été contraint et forcé de s'absenter. Surtout forcé. Il finissait par les rendre dingue et Cuddy avait su le convaincre d'emmener Rachel au parc pour l'après midi, prétextant que ce n'était pas bon pour un enfant de son âge de rester enfermé.

Profitant du calme et de l'absence de « Tout va bien ? » et des « Besoin de quelque chose ? », elle avait achevé sa lecture, et décida de fermer les yeux quelques heures. Le temps passerait plus vite ainsi.

Elle détestait rester là à ne rien faire, mais ils avaient donnés leurs paroles : interdiction de se lever, et ce pas uniquement parce que le diagnosticien était encore fragile de la colonne vertébrale. Elle même soufrait d'un équilibre incertain.

Au moment où Cuddy sentit le fil de ses pensées divaguer, prête a plonger dans un sommeil qui ne servirait qu'à la rendre plus léthargique encore, son téléphone portable se mit a vibrer. Elle n'eut qu'a déplacer sa main pour s'en saisir, ouvrit difficilement les yeux et décrocha après avoir vérifié l'identité de son correspondant.

_ Qu'est ce que vous voulez House ?

_ Je m'ennuie.

_ ...J'étais sur le point de m'endormir.

D'ailleurs, elle referma les paupières en soupirant, souhaitant écourter au plus vite cet appel.

_ … Vous pensiez à moi ?

_ Non, a Wilson.

_ Oh. …Moi aussi. Mentit-il.

_ Il ferait un père formidable, non ?

Il cru s'étrangler en respirant.

_ Ce, c'est certain. Revendez-lui le parasite et partons vivre tous les deux de sexe arrosé de téquila quelque part dans le golfe du Mexique.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire, et remonta la couverture sur ses épaules.

_ Allez vous faire foutre.

_ Pas sans vous.

_ … Laissez-moi dormir House.

_ Mais je m'ennuiiiiiie !

_ Vous avez la télé dans votre chambre.

_ Je vais finir par connaître tous les spots publicitaires par cœur.

_ Profitez du temps qui vous est impartit pour révisez votre médecine.

_ ...Hein ? Fit-il semblant de ne pas comprendre. Je vais au travail pour roupiller, ce n'est pas pour bosser depuis mon plumard !

Cuddy devait se l'avouer, leurs disputes lui manquaient.

Un léger gémissement lui échappa des lèvres en se réinstallant plus confortablement.

_ Vous cicatrisez bien ?

_ Ca démange, c'est bon signe. Et vous ?

_ Pareil. ...Vous savez que maintenant, et à jamais, quand j'aurais la tête dans votre décolleté nos cicatrices seront superposables ? Et que...

_ ...Votre sang coule dans mes veines je sais, vous me l'avez rappelé une bonne dizaine de fois déjà, vous pouvez remercier la gravité. Je vous rappelle tout de même que ce n'est que temporaire.

_ Heureusement, nous avons le même groupe sanguin.

_ Plus heureux encore : vous n'aviez aucune MST.

_ C'est bas d'attaquer un homme blessé. Je vous rappelle que le pic n'est passé qu'à un centimètre de mon poumon !

_ Il a perforé ma Rate !

_ Elle ne va pas vous manquer.

_ Pardon ? S'écria-t-elle outrée.

_ On peut vivre sans !

_ Je... c'était la mienne !

_ Hey, dois-je vous rappeler le nom du muscle dont vous m'avez amputé ?

_ ...

_ C'est votre Rate qui est la plus à plaindre, seule au fond d'une poubelle à déchets organiques, prête à se faire incinérer, alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps elle reposait bien au chaud dans vos entrailles.

Cuddy aurait voulut raccrocher, mais en fut incapable. Elle aussi s'ennuyait ferme, ce pourquoi elle s'octroyait des siestes de plusieurs heures ces derniers jours, et aussi agaçante que pouvait être cette distraction, s'en était une dont elle ne pouvait se passer bien longtemps.

_ Vous voulez jouer à un jeu avec moi ? ...Histoire de passer le temps.

_ Nannnn.

_ J'ai trois essais pour deviner ce que vous portez, et vice versa. Je commence. Première hypothèse : nu intégral. Deuxième...

_ House !

_ Une fine nuisette transparente qui serait remontée sur votre ventre a force de gigoter en pensant à moi, avec une petite culotte assortie qui...

_ C'est Wilson qui m'aide a m'habiller je vous rappelle ! Coupa la doyenne. Et puisque vous tenez tant a le savoir, je porte un de ses tee-shirts trop large et délavé, avec un bas de jogging qui doit avoir plus de vingt ans d'existence.

_ ...Vous portez les vêtements de Wilson ?

_ Avec mon bras et mon attèle au genou, c'est tout ce que j'arrive a enfiler.

_ ...Il vous a vu toute nue ?

_ Il...

Un bruit se fit entendre dans l'appartement.

_ Les voilà. Annonça House. Je vous rappelle cette nuit pour jouer à « Devine ce que tripote ma main droite. » ...Cuddy ?

Il décolla son téléphone de l'oreille pour l'observer. Elle avait raccroché.

_ JIMMY AUX PIEDS ! Cria-t-il vers la porte entrebâillée de sa chambre. Tu vois Cuddy nue matin et soir et tu n'as prit aucune photo ? Je te croyais mon ami !

La voix de la jeune femme résonna à son tour dans l'appartement

_ Vous en aviez deux des amis House, il n'en reste qu'un avec lequel je n'ai pas encore couché !

Le visage du diagnosticien se décomposa.

Depuis la cuisine, le docteur Wilson déposa un sac de provision, la petite toujours dans les bras. Il lui dit tout bas :

_ S'ils s'obstinent à se faire la guerre, tu vas finir toi aussi par confondre la haine et l'amour.

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

Le lundi suivant, l'oncologue avait dût reprendre le travail. Les deux blessés n'étaient pas encore tout a fait remis, mais c'était en bonne voie.

House n'avait plus besoin de son corset. De toute manière, il ne le supportait pas et l'enlevait à la moindre occasion. Quand à l'hématome du genou de Cuddy, il s'était résorbé. Son cou et son épaule, de moins en moins sensibles, restaient fragiles, et pour plus de sécurité, elle avait préféré confier son enfant à la crèche de l'hôpital.

...L'entente entre le diagnosticien et la petite fille n'était pas des plus cordiales. Dès que Rachel en avait l'occasion, elle lui lançait des objets à la figure. Elle ne fut pas longue a comprendre que la cuisse droite 'du géant à la tête sombre', était une cible parfaite.

Bien évidement, ce n'était jamais de sa faute ! Aussi, dut-il la jouer fine et, le soir quand ils étaient réunis dans le salon pour le souper, que la petite trottait à droite à gauche sur ses quatre pattes, il maintenait ses peluches au sol avec le bout de sa canne jusqu'à ce qu'elle suive l'objet des yeux et remonte son bras... Rachel s'arrêtait alors, le fixait avec un regard noir, et se mettait a brailler pour alerter qui de droit.

Wilson ne fut pas le seul a reprendre du service. Dépassée par un cas, l'équipe de House s'était résignée a avoir recours à ses talents. Ils sonnèrent une première fois pour signaler leur présence, mais le propriétaire des lieux avait prit soins de confier sa clé. Seul Foreman était resté auprès du patient.

_ Fichez le camp d'ici, je suis en congé maladie ! Je sais déjà que vous n'avez aucun respect pour les handicapés, mais j'ai bien failli y rester bordel de merde !

_ Votre cerveau ne semble pas avoir été endommagé. Nota Thirteen.

_ Ce n'est que mon deuxième organe préféré sur la liste. Précisa-t-il. Si un jour je ne suis plus capable de bander, là je réclame l'euthanasie.

Pressés par le temps, ils exposèrent le cas sans attendre. Taub mit en avant les théories contradictoires élaborées à ce jour. Certains traitements s'avéraient dangereux en cas de mauvais diagnostique, mais las de leurs plaidoiries qu'il compara sans mal à des pleurnicheries, il leur fit signe pour l'aider a se redresser.

_ Emmenez-moi dans la chambre de Wilson.

_ Cuddy risque de ne pas apprécier. Nota la jeune femme.

_ On va devoir en passer par la doyenne, alors autant finir cette conversation dans son lit.

_ Je ne suis pas convaincu que ce soit une bonne idée. Dit Chase venu en renfort.

_ Pourquoi ? Trop de souvenirs vous hantent dans cette pièce ? Après tout, qui nous dit qu'entre deux positions vous n'avez pas abusé d'un honnête hétéro ? Cette fille vous a peut-être même...

_ Hey !

Chase leva les yeux au ciel devant le sourire moqueur qu'affichait son patron. Il laissa les deux autres le soutenir pour remonter le couloir, puis passer la porte de la chambre qu'occupait Cuddy.

En les voyant entrer, elle tenta de se relever, mais son geste vif lui laissa échapper une grimace. Elle du se résigner, et retomba lourdement sur le matelas.

_ Ramenez-le d'où il vient ! Gémit-elle.

_ Posez-moi là. Indiqua House à ses sbires.

Puis il s'adressa à la doyenne :

_ Poussez vos grosses fesses pour me faire une place. C'est pour une urgence purement médicale.

_ House, non !

_ J'avoue, j'avais aussi envie d'essayer le plumard de toutes les débauches ! ...Thirteen, venez donc nous rejoindre ! Dit-il en tapotant le matelas. Moi au moins, si je devais faire une partie a trois, j'aurais choisis deux femmes.

Chase, resté sur le pas de la porte, serrait les poings, mais comme c'était lui qui avait présenté ce cas à l'équipe de son ancien patron, il devait en assumer la reponsabilité.

Une fois installé sous la couverture et adossé à la tête de lit, le diagnosticien afficha un sourire ravi à sa patronne, qui elle, retenait un nouveau soupir de douleur, teinté de rage.

Ils parlèrent du cas, et après foule de contestations, finirent par contacter Foreman. Les trois traitements seraient débutés en même temps. Deux chances sur trois que le patient y reste, c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Avant que les recrues ne quittent la pièce, House avait exigé qu'ils lui apportent le meuble roulant sur lequel était installé l'écran géant et sa playstation dernière génération. Cuddy les avait menacés, à plusieurs reprises, pour qu'ils la débarrasse du squatteur indésirable. Mais il avait su se montrer plus convainquant sans grande difficulté.

Enfin seuls. Seuls dans ce lit, et ce, pour le restant de la journée.

Elle ne disait rien, ses mâchoires contractées s'exprimaient d'elles-mêmes.

_ Je vous garanti que ça va vous plaire.

_ ...Vous vous fichez de moi là ?

_ Une armée de zombis a attaqué la capitale ! Nous avons une mission de la plus haute importance : anéantir l'ennemi pour sauver la civilisation !

Adossée contre les oreillers, les bras par dessus les couvertures et les cheveux décoiffés, elle finit par esquisser un sourire devant l'allure sérieuse qu'il se donnait.

_ Vous voulez que je vous explique pour les boutons ? Et je ne parle pas de celui qui se trouve dans mon caleçon. Vous sauriez vous en servir à merveille, ça ne fait aucun doute.

_ …

Durant les premières minutes, Cuddy s'était montrée franchement agacée et aurait préféré dormir, voir même relire le livre qu'elle venait de terminer. Mais rapidement, elle se laissa entrainer par l'ambiance pesante et le stress induit par la musique à suspense qui présageait un, voir plusieurs dangers imminents.

Passer leur agressivité sur un jeu vidéo s'avéra être une brillante idée. Peut-être même la meilleur depuis longtemps. Ils formaient une équipe, se passant la manette de temps à autre. Lui préférait les énigmes, elle visitait la carte, discutait avec tous les autres personnages (ce qui finissait par l'agacer...). Pour les combats, c'était chacun son tour.

Ils ne se rendirent pas compte du rapprochement progressif de leurs deux corps, et après trois heures de bataille acharnée, House se retrouva penché sur l'épaule de sa patronne pour l'aider a régénérer ses points de vies durant un affrontement qui fut sanglant...

_ Wawww... Soupira-t-elle en se laissant retomber dans les oreillers.

_ N'est ce pas ? Fit-il satisfait.

_ Ce jeu... C'est mieux que le sexe !

_ ...Pardon ?

House put constater l'essoufflement dont était victime sa voisine. Il y reconnu sans mal un symptôme post-coïtal... Il subtilisa donc la manette, et l'écarta.

_ Ca fait vraiment trop longtemps que vous n'y avez pas gouté pour dire une connerie pareille.

_ Rendez-là moi ! Je veux terminer la mission avant le retour de Wilson.

_ Gardez-en un peu pour demain. Nous venons d'exterminer la moitié des zombis de la carte ! ...Ca vous excite a ce point ?

_ Non... enfin, c'est un jeu très prenant.

_ Vous avez les joues en feu et les mains moites. Ajouta-t-il en lâchant la manette, comme s'il s'agissait d'une plaquette de beurre. Je gage 100 dollars que votre petite culotte n'a pas été épargnée.

Elle rougit et fuit son regard. Se sentant soudain trop proche de l'homme contre qui elle reposait, épaule contre épaule. Il sut qu'il avait touché juste.

_ Mettons ça sur le compte de l'adrénaline.

_ House, sortez de mon lit maintenant.

_ Il n'y a qu'un remède pour nous soulager et vous ne voulez pas m'en faire profiter ? ...Vous ne pensez pas qu'on a déjà assez souffert comme ça ces derniers temps ? Je peux au moins regarder ?

_ Je ne veux pas, et ne suis pas en état d'avoir un rapport sexuel voyons !

_ Elles me disent toutes ça ! Dramatisa le diagnosticien à outrance. Quand on veut on peut. Rajouta-t-il pseudo-sérieux.

Cuddy se laissa glisser dans le lit pour mieux s'allonger, ses cheveux remontant sur la taie d'oreiller.

_ Enlevez au moins votre tee-shirt, j'ai l'impression d'être avec Wilson.

_ Si ça ne vous plais pas, vous êtes libre de ramper sur le sol pour retourner jusque dans votre chambre.

Elle s'installa confortablement sur le dos. La tension du jeu vidéo retombait brusquement, elle se souvint de son état de santé, et comprit qu'elle avait grand besoin de se reposer.

House resta quelques seconde a observer la femme allongée près de lui. Elle sentit le poids de son regard insistant sur son visage, et fut soulagée de le sentir glisser à son tour au fond des couvertures, que d'un geste, il replaça sur ses épaules découvertes.

La lumière du jour faiblissait doucement et les rideaux, à moitié baissés, diffusaient une lumière orangée. Le calme se réinstallait progressivement.

Le diagnosticien hésita longuement, puis laissa tomber sa main entre leurs deux corps, pour se saisir délicatement de son homologue féminine. ...Les doigts fins, chauds et encore moites de la jeune femme au contacte des siens, semblèrent l'apaiser. Mais Cuddy dégagea sa main d'un mouvement vif, ne souhaitant pas lui accorder cette victoire.

Il sourit tout de même, se souvenant de l'effet qu'il avait su provoquer en elle dans la buanderie, et ne tarda pas a s'endormir.

Wilson n'avait pas osé les réveiller, mais prit soins de s'assurer que ses deux amis respiraient encore. ...Au cas où.

Il les avait observé quelques minutes, ravi de constater qu'ils semblaient s'être entendus, et s'enquit a organiser les repas du lendemain. Celle qui l'appelait toujours « papa » (et avec qui il avait décidé de ne plus en débattre) l'avait tenu occupé jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme enfin. Épuisé, il ne tarda pas a profité d'un repos mérité, et se coucha dans la chambre de son colocataire. Un lit plein de miettes et de restes de chips… Demain il s'occuperait de la nouvelle répartition des pièces.

Ce n'est que plus tard dans la nuit, que la doyenne se réveilla. Alertée par des plaintes et des mouvements brusques, elle ne fut pas longue a comprendre que l'homme allongé à sa droite revivait des moments pénibles. Elle se redressa doucement sur un coude, tenant son flanc gauche pour ne pas tirer sur sa cicatrice.

_ House... House réveillez-vous.

Avec une main sur la poitrine du diagnosticien, Lisa constata que son tee-shirt était imbibé de sueur. Les sourcils froncés, elle le secoua doucement et réitéra ses appels. Quand il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, voir le visage de Cuddy au dessus de lui le pétrifia. Il cru un instant être encore coincé sous ce lustre, puisque incapable de situer son propre corps dans l'espace et le temps.

_ Vous avez fait un cauchemar.

_ Non, je... vous...

_ Shuuuut, c'est fini, tout va bien. Murmura-t-elle, accompagné d'un léger sourire, qui se voulait rassurant.

Il réalisa enfin, et tenta de reprendre son souffle en fixant le plafond.

Alors que la doyenne s'apprêtait a se recoucher sur le dos, il saisit la main qui s'échappait de son torse, et captura son regard.

_ Restez.

_ House je, …

_ Restez près de moi.

La brune sembla hésiter.

_ ...J'ai cru vous perdre.

Ses yeux bleus ne mentaient pas ce soir. Il resserra sa prise sur les doigts de Cuddy, qui se laissa convaincre, puis qui s'installa contre sur son épaule, tout près de lui. House avait écarté son bras et posé sa main dans le dos de la femme de ses cauchemars les plus prenants.

Il repensa à la détresse partagée quelques jours plus tôt, avant que les secouristes ne les endorment. La crainte de se réveiller et d'apprendre que l'autre n'avait pas survécu...

Son rythme cardiaque s'apaisa enfin... . Enfin presque. Cuddy dans les bras, il y avait de quoi s'émouvoir. Alors que les détails de son rêve lui paraissaient de plus en plus flous, de plus en plus lointains, il se laissa aller à lui caresser le dos, de manière prononcée.

_ Si c'est une ruse de votre part pour tenter de coucher avec moi, ma vengeance sera terrible. Murmura-t-elle, un brin mutine.

_ Ca vaut la peine d'essayer. Dit-il, sans pour autant cesser son geste. Et puis, la vengeance vous va bien au teint.

_ Essayez-donc de vous rendormir. Gronda-t-elle gentiment.

_ Je ne préfère pas...

Il souleva la main sous la sienne pour jouer distraitement avec ses doigts délicats, les laissant tomber uns a un, s'appuyant contre pour les relever, les parcourir, les caresser...

Elle le regarda faire, pensive.

_ Moi aussi je fais des cauchemars. Commença une voix basse, presque timide, mais que d'infimes gestes de tendresse incitèrent à poursuivre son récit. ...Je, je suis condamnée a vous regarder mourir, jusqu'à sentir le poids de votre corps inerte m'étouffer peu a peu. Je hurle, je vous appelle, je manque d'air, ...vos yeux sont grands ouverts et, et j'entends le rire de Lucas...

_ Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire ici celui-là ? ...C'est ma scène ! C'est mon final !

Elle sourit contre son tee-shirt.

_ Je vous interdis de penser à cet enfoiré quand vous êtes dans mes bras.

_ Je pensais bien à vous quand j'étais dans les siens. Dit-elle d'un naturel qui ne tarda pas à le faire réagir.

_ Pardon ? Lisa Cuddy, vous n'avez pas honte ?!

_ Si, terriblement.

Ça n'en avait pourtant pas l'air.

Elle ne voulait plus se battre. Elle le laissa errer dans son dos du bout des doigts, se glissant doucement sous le tee-shirt de Wilson.

A mesure qu'il remontait le long de ses côtes, il la sentait frémir. Elle se blottit contre lui. Il respira le parfum de ses cheveux.

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

 **ABUS DE POUVOIR**

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

 _A mesure qu'il remontait le long de ses côtes, il la sentait frémir. Elle se blottit contre lui. Il respira le parfum de ses cheveux._

_ A quoi vous pensez ?

_ Vous le savez parfaitement. Répondit la femme aux boucles éparpillées, tout en levant le visage vers celui du diagnosticien.

_ Vous vous demandez si nous aurons assez de grenades pour la prochaine bataille ?

_ ...J'aurais du en acheter plus. C'est de votre faute ! A quoi va nous servir d'économiser pour acheter un bazooka si nous n'avons plus rien pour payer les munitions qui vont avec ?

Il sourit de la voir si emballée. Elle se hissa vers lui, l'escaladant presque, et lui fit ses yeux les plus suppliants.

_ Inutile d'insister, nous ne reprendrons les hostilités que demain 'Cuddy tueuse de Zombis' !

_ Je suis certaine qu'ils préparent une attaque sournoise.

_ La console est éteinte voyons, ils ne préparent rien du tout ! ...Et j'aime assez les attaques sournoises. Dit-il en s'installant confortablement pour mieux l'accueillir dans ses bras.

_ Vous parlez toujours du jeu vidéo, ...n'est-ce pas ?

_ Nope, un autre genre de jeu. Corrigea-t-il avec un regard entendu, tout en laissant glisser sa main du dos, jusque sous l'élastique du pyjama de la jeune femme, à l'orée de ses fesses, qu'il convoitait depuis tant d'années.

_ House, non ! Sursauta-t-elle, toutefois souriante.

Une certaine intimité les envahis quand le front de Cuddy se posa contre sa joue mal rasée, partageant leurs souffles et leurs désirs naissants. Il intensifia la caresse sur le haut de ses fesses, puis chercha a relever le visage de la doyenne en s'aidant du sien et de sa main libre.

_ J'ai envie de vous... . Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, contre sa tempe.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme rencontrèrent le menton masculin. Elle l'embrassa, menaçant presque de mordre. Sa lèvre inférieure traina sur les poils courts de sa barbe jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches se rencontrent, se présentent, se reconnaissent, et finissent par abandonner lâchement la courtoisie de rigueur, pour satisfaire une faim plus primitive. Entre tendresse et sauvagerie.

Erotisés par leurs soupirs et autres petits bruits, dont ceux de leurs baisers humides, de leurs respirations saccadées, mais aussi du froissement des couvertures, et d'une main qui errait dans des cheveux courts... Ils laissèrent s'exprimer leurs instincts, se sentant fondre sous les caresses de l'autre.

Dans un ultime effort, alors qu'une de ses jambes passait négligemment par dessus celles de House, ce dernier toujours sur le dos (puisque incapable de mieux), elle trouva la force de se séparer de ses lèvres, et chercha a reprendre sa respiration.

C'était sans compter la main du diagnosticien qui se saisit de la jambe de la doyenne, l'attrapant sous sa cuisse, il l'attira complètement sur lui.

_ Non, je... Je ne peux pas. Parvint a prononcer la jeune femme, pourtant envoutée par ses caresses.

_ Laissez-moi vous toucher... Supplia-t-il dans un souffle chaud, contre sa peau.

_ J'en ai très envie aussi, mais...

Il exerça une pression suggestive sur les fesses de Cuddy. Remonta sa main le long de sa cuisse, puis la présenta à la lisière du tee-shirt qui ventait une marque de bière, pour la laisser glisser jusqu'à sa poitrine.

_ Arrêtez-ça ! Pria-t-elle, sans pour autant se débattre, et entre deux baisers.

Main froide, cœur chaud, dit-on... . Une réaction des plus physiologiques ne tarda pas à se faire sentir sous son pouce. Il soupesa et remonta vers lui le sein sculpté pour sa main, de toute sa paume, dans une douce fermeté.

Le corps de cette femme avait été taillé sur mesure pour lui. Il en était convaincu.

Cuddy sentait peu à peu s'éveiller contre sa cuisse, l'expression d'un désir bien présent.

_ House, il faut que je vous le dise en quelle langue ?

_ ...De quoi ? Demanda-t-il, sortant de la contemplation des lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune femme.

_ Mes points de sutures ne vont pas tenir !

_ ...Ca ne me dérange pas. Souffla-t-il en s'emparant de sa bouche, pour un baiser teinté de sensualité.

_ Moi si ! Fit-elle en s'écartant. Et je suis certaine que les draps et les vêtements de Wilson seront de mon avis.

Frustré, il laissa retomber sa tête en arrière. Il aurait aimé l'embrasser encore, mais risquait de perdre le contrôle de la situation.

_ Même dans un moment comme celui-ci, vous trouvez le moyen de me...

Ses paroles restèrent en suspend. Une main baladeuse sur son torse traçait des petites arabesques.

_ Si en plus vous m'aguichez de la sorte, je ne réponds plus de votre intégrité physique !

Cuddy jeta un œil plus bas, et ne pu passer à côté de la légère bosse visible malgré les couvertures. Elle le regarda de nouveau dans les yeux, le sourire malicieux qu'elle affichait sur son visage n'aida pas le diagnosticien a calmer ses pulsions.

_ Je peux savoir ce que vous comptez faire ? Interrogea-t-il en observant la main disparaître sous la couverture, le faisant sursauter dans un sourire nerveux alors qu'elle atteignait son bas-ventre.

Elle l'embrassa encore, il y répondit sans pudeur, sentant des doigts fins s'immiscer progressivement sous l'élastique de son bas de pyjama. D'abord les ongles, puis les phalanges...

_ Faites attention, ce joystick là est plutôt sensible.

_ ...Je pourrais m'amuser avec, à défaut de massacrer des morts-vivants au fusil mitrailleur.

_ Vous, vous savez parler aux hommes. ...Rhmm.

Il stoppa la main espiègle au moment où celle-ci menaça de passer à l'action. Curieuse, elle l'interrogea du regard, à peine quelques centimètres du sien.

_ Ce n'est pas très équitable. Cru-t-il bon de faire remarquer.

Elle sourit puis l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

_ Vous avoir enfin sous mon contrôle le plus total ? Je vous rassure tout de suite, cette idée me plais, bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

Elle s'approcha contre son oreille.

_ ...Mais ne vous attendez pas a ce que je me brise la nuque pour vous satisfaire, elle est encore fragile.

_ Ce n'est pas le moment de faire mon difficile, n'est ce pas ?

_ En effet. Sourit-elle, tandis que sa main glissait sur toute la longueur de son érection, puis remontait dans un mouvement interminable.

_ Woww, Cuddy ce...

_ Vous trouverez bien une manière de vous venger quand ma rate aura pardonné vos propos déplacés.

_ Attendez que ma colonne vertébrale s'en remette, vous n'allez pas le regretter.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, fière de son petit effet, puis se saisit du membre gonflé à pleine main, plus alerte que jamais et particulièrement réactif à son contact.

Même si leurs corps entiers se réclamaient, ils devraient se contenter de peu, alors autant profiter pleinement de ce 'peu'.

_ Vous aimez ?

_ C'est vraiment très... très bon. Soupira-t-il, essayant de contenir son émotion.

Elle devina ses efforts pour ne pas perdre pied trop rapidement, s'en amusa et serra davantage ses doigts autours du sexe chaud, tendu, et de plus en plus pressant.

Il avança sa main pour caresser le visage de la femme de tous ses désirs, écarta quelques mèches de ses cheveux, et la rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser dans un râle de plaisir. La doyenne accéléra et intensifia alors le mouvement, bras tendu, mais cessa soudainement, pour mieux s'occuper du reste de ses précieux attributs masculins.

_ Sorcière !

_ Macho !

_ Fermez-là, et appliquez-vous un peu...

Elle rit franchement avant d'obéir a ses ordres.

_ Oh bon sang, ...Lisa !

_ Hum ? Fit-elle, sachant pertinemment que caresser le sommet de sa virilité le ferait réagir. Dites-le encore.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Mon prénom, dites le encore.

Il frémit de tout son corps et ouvrit les yeux pour se noyer dans les prunelles de la diablesse, qui visiblement, prenait un certain plaisir a le faire languir.

_ Lisa... Obéit-il.

Elle se pencha sur lui, satisfaite, s'approcha pour capturer ses lèvres, mais se recula au dernier moment pour ne pas lui accorder trop tôt vite ce privilège.

Une main puissante se glissa dans sa chevelure, un pouce caressa son visage et sa mâchoire fine, puis se referma autour de la naissance de son oreille pour se perdre à nouveau dans cette forêt de cheveux noirs.

_ Lisa s'il te plaît...

Il tenta une nouvelle approche, trouva les fesses de la jeune femme en bas de son dos cambré contre lui. Il suivit la courbe de son corps jusqu'à s'approcher dangereusement d'une région convoitée. Elle ne se gêna pas pour mordre son épaule, espérant le faire cesser, mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer l'envie qu'il avait d'elle, et resserra sa prise.

Besoin de la toucher, de la posséder... Il se mit a fantasmer sur la chaleur, la douceur et les sensations qu'auraient pu lui apporter son...

_ House ! Gronda-t-elle alors qu'il la pressait sur une région sensible, par dessus ses vêtements.

_ Très envie ...de toi. Articula-t-il difficilement.

_ Alors laisse-toi aller.

House étouffa ses gémissements dans la bouche de sa partenaire de jeu. La semence chaude se répandit sur quelques parcelles de sa peau, ses poils, les draps, le pyjama, et les mains frêles mais habiles de Cuddy, qui elle, veillait maintenant à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien a obtenir de lui...

Elle délaissa son nouveau jouet, s'essuya négligemment contre le tissus du pantalon de l'homme apaisé, mais ne le quitta pas pour autant des lèvres. Ils partagèrent un dernier long et intense baiser, un de ceux qui mêlait, reconnaissance pour lui, fierté pour elle, mais une infinie tendresse pour chacun d'eux...

Le calme se réinstalla progressivement. Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes sans rien se dire. Il joua avec une de ses boucles brunes, elle reposa son bras et son visage sur le torse viril qui se soulevait et s'affaissait de manière saccadée.

_ ... Wow...

_ «Wow» ? Répéta-t-elle, un tantinet moqueuse.

_ Wow. Confirma-t-il, amusé. Et je surenchéris d'un : 'Tu ne paies rien pour attendre' !

_ J'espère que ce ne sont pas des promesses en l'air.

Elle sourit et se cala contre son épaule, retrouvant leur position initiale. Il embrassa ses cheveux et réalisa la chance qui était la sienne.

_ Je peux t'assurer sans me tromper, que cette promesse là dépassera de loin toutes tes espérances.

_ …Prétentieux !

_ Masturbatrice !

_ Hey ! S'offusqua-t-elle en lui pinçant un bout de chair, à portée de main. ...Tu, tu penses que Wilson a pu nous entendre ?

_ C'est bien le dernier de mes soucis.

Il la rassura par une étreinte.

_ Fais de beaux rêves Lisa.

_ ...Toi aussi.

Ils se laissèrent gagner par un sommeil, qu'aucun cauchemar ne se permit d'entacher.

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

Le lendemain matin, un bruit assourdissant retentit.

S'éveillant, leurs regards se croisèrent et se souvinrent avec délice, de leur nouvelle intimité.

Des pleures se firent alors entendre (ceux de Rachel), et la porte s'ouvrit sans ménagement.

_ Vous êtes enfin réveillés ! Demanda Wilson, la petite dans les bras.

_ Tu t'es servit d'elle pour faire 'bélier' ? Demanda le diagnosticien, tout en passant une main sur son visage endormi.

_ Rachel s'est cognée la tête, elle voulait dire bonjour à sa mère.

_ Viens là ma chérie. L'appela Lisa, tendant les bras pour accueillir son enfant et l'embrasser là où une vilaine bosse menaçait d'apparaitre.

Trouver ses amis dans les bras l'un de l'autre n'avait pas surprit l'oncologue outre mesure, mais il peinait à les regarder dans les yeux. House ne fut pas long a comprendre qu'en effet, Wilson avait peut-être entendu quelques bruits suspects la nuit passée. Mais l'attention du diagnosticien se reporta sur la petite, qui discrètement le poussait de ses pieds, pour qu'il s'éloigne de SA maman.

_ Ca commence à bien faire ! Se mit a geindre le blond. Je vous nourri, je vous lave, je fais en sorte que tout ce passe pour le mieux, et vous... vous...

_ Nous ...? Demanda House pour l'inciter a poursuivre, amusé de sa gêne.

_ Vous prenez du bon temps !

_ Tu es jaloux ?

Mais Wilson ne prêta pas attention à sa dernière remarque.

_ Je suis épuisé. Je me lève tous les matins à 6h, je ne me couche pas avant 23 heures. Je vous sers de babysitter à tous les trois depuis bientôt dix jours ! ...Et ce n'est pas Rachel qui me donne le plus de travail figurez-vous !

_ Papa ! Dit la petite, après avoir entendu son prénom.

_ Sans parler de l'entretient de la maison, des lessives, des... d'ailleurs, vous me laverez ces draps vous-même !

Cuddy aurait souhaité disparaitre sous les couvertures.

_ Aujourd'hui, les choses vont changer !

_ Tu me fais peur là. Sourit House.

_ Vu que les hostilités entre vous deux semblent avoir cessées, vous vous installerez dans TA chambre.

_ Attention Rachel ! Lui signala sa mère. Ne donne pas de coup de pieds.

_ Votre fille me déteste. Marmonna House entre ses dents.

_ Vous vous faites des idées.

_ ...On ne se tutoyait pas la nuit dernière par hasard ?

Wilson semblait abasourdit. Ils n'avaient donc rien a faire de ses revendications ?

_ Co...Comment pouvez-vous êtes aussi ingrats envers moi ?!

_ Tu veux une petite gâterie toi aussi ? Demande à Cuddy, ne te gêne surtout pas pour moi !

_ Greg ! Hurlèrent ses deux amis à l'unisson.

_ Ah bah au moins tu as cessé de m'appelle « House ». Fit-il remarquer à la doyenne.

_ House. je... Commença-t-elle.

_ Raté ! Jura-t-il, comme pour lui-même.

_ Je ne vous permets pas ce genre de commentaires ! Encore moins devant ma fille !

_ NON MAIS VOUS ALLEZ FINIR PAR VOUS TAIRE ET M'ECOUTER ?!

Les trois individus alités firent silence. N'osant plus bouger, ne serait-ce que pour se gratter le bout du nez.

_ ...Le repas est près pour ce midi, mais vous vous débrouillerez seuls pour le reste. Le nécessaire pour retirer vos points de sutures et refaire vos pansements se trouve sur la table de la cuisine. Quand à toi Rachel, vient là dépêche-toi, on va être en retard.

Mais la petite, subitement effrayée par Wilson préféra rester cramponnée au cou de sa mère.

_ Je vais la garder pour aujourd'hui. Dit Cuddy.

_ … Pardon ? Et notre partie ? Interrogea le diagnosticien en désignant la télévision.

_ Nous jouerons pendant sa sieste.

_ Et l'autre partie ?

_ ...Je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi vous faites allusion. Conclut-elle sèchement.

Elle se redressa avec l'enfant dans les bras, et sortit ses jambes du lit. Wilson l'aida tout de même pour se mettre debout. Elle s'éloigna en marchant doucement, se tenant d'une main au mobilier pour quitter la pièce sous l'œil inquiet des deux hommes.

_ Fallait que tu viennes tout gâcher. Marmonna le diagnosticien. Maintenant on va devoir se coltiner la petite peste toutes la journée.

Wilson lui jeta un regard méprisant.

_ House, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Rachel, tu en répondras devant moi. C'est compris ?

Celui à qui s'adressait cette remarque déglutit avec difficulté. En voilà un qui prenait son rôle 'd'hypothétique père de substitution', un petit peu trop à cœur.

_ …Compris.

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

_ Arrêtez de bougez !

_ Mais ça tire !

_ Forcément, la peau a à moitié recouvert celui-là. Si vous continuez a gesticuler je vais signer mon nom à la pointe de mon scalpel, d'un H qui veut dire Hôpital ! ...'House' n'aurait pas été très phonologique, dommage, mais c'était l'idée de base !

Allongée sur le lit du diagnosticien, Cuddy maintenait son débardeur relevé. Il se pencha au dessus de son abdomen, attrapa le fil du bout de sa pince stérile, passa la lame entre la peau rougie et le petit nœud, puis trancha d'un coup sec.

House déposa le dernier point de suture sur une compresse, se saisit d'une autre, et désinfecta à nouveau la cicatrice.

_ A mon plus grand regret : ne faites pas d'efforts violents. Je ne voudrais pas que vous gardiez une vilaine trace ad vitam aeternam. J'en ai une assez conséquente pour deux. Dès demain, vous pourrez le laisser à l'air libre et...

_ Je suis médecin, je vous rappelle.

Il appliqua le pansement, s'attardant de ses longs doigts sur autant de surface possible, arrachant un léger frisson à sa patiente. Puis il se pencha davantage et embrassa le ventre plat du bout des lèvres, sous les yeux amusés de la jeune femme.

_ J'aurais bien aimé la connaître... Dit-il distraitement.

_ Qui ça ?

_ Votre Rate.

Elle sourit et se redressa.

_ A votre tour, House.

_ M'appeler par mon nom de famille, alors que pas plus tard qu'hier soir nous jouions à touche-pipi, ce n'est pas très fairplay.

Les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprèrent. Dans le feu de l'action, dans ses bras, oui, elle s'était laissé aller, mais en plein jour, faire face à son regard perçant et à sa cervelle en perpétuelle ébullition, la situation s'avéra très gênante.

_ ...Vous étiez obligé de vous montrer grossier avec Wilson ce matin ?

_ Ca lui a permit de se défouler. Il en avait sacrément besoin !

_ Chaque fois que vous faites quelques chose de méprisable envers lui, vous réussissez a trouver une parade qui donne l'illusion que vous partiez d'un bon sentiment.

_ C'est un art, ça se cultive. Tenez par exemple, l'autre jour Rachel me lançait des beignets géants en plastique à la figure. J'ai jeté son jouet au loin, elle a marché jusqu'à la cuisine et l'a récupéré, mais ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle ait bougé ses grosses fesses, parce qu'avec le cul qu'elle se paye, vous ne trouverez jamais personne pour la marier.

_ … Ma fille ?

_ Vous connaissez beaucoup d'autres 'Rachel' qui passent leurs temps a me pourrir la vie ?

_ Ma fille a marché ?

_ Vous êtes sourde ou quoi ?

_ Vraiment marché ? Pas à quatre pattes ni en se tenant à quelque chose ?

_ Sur ses deux pieds, équilibre incertain, chute sur les fesses à l'arrivée, rien de bien compliqué, moi aussi j'en suis capable.

_ Ma fille a marché et vous ne … HOUSE !

_ Ben quoi ? Elle passe son temps à courir partout comme une pile électrique.

_ Mais elle n'a encore jamais fait ça !

Allongé sur le dos, mais redressé sur ses coudes, il écarta les mains, paumes vers le plafond.

_ Je n'en savais rien !

Cuddy lui fit une moue boudeuse avant d'arborer son visage de mère attendrie.

_ Comment c'était ? Racontez moi tout, et dans les moindres détails !

_ Je vous l'ai dit : debout, pied gauche, pied droit, fesses.

La doyenne attrapa son tee-shirt et le serra de toutes ses forces.

_ Je vous en prie Greg, racontez-moi.

_ ...Très bien, mais ne venez pas me faire des reproches ensuite !

Note pour plus tard : L'amadouer en utilisant son prénom s'avère payant.

_ Elle s'est d'abord accrochée au fauteuil pour se mettre debout et m'a regardé l'air de dire « J'aurais ta peau », je lui ai répondu « Essaye pour voir », puis elle a fait ce truc avec sa langue, comme ça.

Il mima un tirage de langue accompagné d'un souffle sonore et enfantin.

_ Venez-en à l'essentiel !

_ Hey, si vous voulez des détails alors vous aurez TOUS les détails... Bref, elle a regardé son jouet au loin, puis m'a ordonné d'aller le chercher pour elle. Comme si je n'avais que ça a faire ? J'ai lancé un biscuit sec vers la cuisine, ça marche avec les chiens, mais elle a préféré m'en piquer un directement dans le sachet. Je me suis redressé, elle a cru que j'allais l'attraper, c'est là qu'elle a détalé comme une fusée, fait une bonne demi-douzaine d'enjambées, et est entrée en collision avec la console centrale pour se retrouver sur le cul.

_ Ce… Ses premiers pas aurons étés pour vous fuir ?

_ Pour me narguer vous voulez dire ?! Elle riait ! Genre « De toute façon tu peux pas m'attraper ! ». Chantonna-t-il comme un gamin. C'est elle qui s'est foutue de ma gueule en long, en large, et en travers !

La doyenne mit une main devant la bouche, elle semblait émue.

_ C'est parce qu'elle a réussit à me clouer le bec, que vous vous mettez dans cet état ?

_ Ma fille a fait ses premiers pas, et je n'étais même pas là pour voir ça.

_ Vous étiez dans la salle de bain avec Wilson. Mais rassurez-vous, vous n'avez pas loupé grand chose. Aucune grâce cette gamine, on aurait dit un canard qui marche sur l'eau en essayant de s'envoler.

_ ...Curieusement, c'est peut-être la chose la plus gentille que vous n'ayez jamais dite à son sujet.

_ Ce n'était pas le but.

_ Il faut que j'aille la voir !

Mais House la retient par la main.

_ Elle dort, et vous avez encore quelques points a me retirer. Quoique non, laissez, je vais le faire moi-même.

_ Hors de question !

Elle appuya sur l'épaule du diagnosticien pour l'obliger à se recoucher.

_ Tee-shirt. Ordonna-t-elle brièvement, pour qu'il le relève.

Il s'exécuta. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de s'humecter les lèvres devant ce torse musclé.

_ ...Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, curieux de connaître les pensées de la jeune femme.

_ Une question me démange depuis quelques temps.

_ Laquelle ?

_ ...Vous vous êtes mis au sport depuis Mayfield ?

_ Certainement pas ! Mais vivre avec Wilson, a modifié mon régime alimentaire. Pourquoi ? Ce que vous avez devant les yeux vous plait tant que ça ?

_ Assez, oui.

Une légère gêne les entoura alors qu'elle pratiquait les soins de base.

Il ne quitta pas son visage des yeux, s'évertuant a la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Une fois le pansement en place, il avança sa main et repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux pour la caler derrière son l'oreille.

_ Même pas mal. Avoua-t-il en s'éternisant sur sa joue légèrement rosie.

Il prolongea son mouvement jusqu'à son épaule puis son bras, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait a se lever, il l'attira tout contre lui.

_ Ma fille ne va pas tarder a se réveiller, je veux la voir marcher.

_ Et mon câlin ?

_ Pas d'effort violent pour vous non plus.

_ Et la tendresse merde ! ...Ah Les femmes, ce n'est plus ce que c'était.

Leurs démarches étant encore mal assurée, et Cuddy était la moins rapide des deux. Il eu donc le temps de se lever et de rejoindre le couloir, qu'elle entrait à peine dans la chambre de Wilson où dormait la gamine. Il la suivit des yeux. Enfin, reluqua son postérieur surtout...

Toc toc toc toc

La doyenne se retourna vers House, et l'interrogea du regard. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Ils n'attendaient pourtant personne.

_ Vous avez commandé chinois ?

_ Vous m'avez fait promettre que non.

Les coups retentirent de nouveau.

_ Lisa ! ...Ouvre, je sais que tu es là !

La voix de Lucas résonna depuis l'entrée. Cuddy n'avait pas encore réveillé sa fille et se retourna vers le diagnosticien.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici ?

_ Aucune idée, je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis qu'il a claqué la porte.

_ Il veut peut-être récupérer ses affaires ?

Les coups se firent plus insistants.

_ Lisa ! Il faut qu'on parle !

_ ...Il est gonflé celui-là. Marmonna House en claudiquant vers la porte.

Il ouvrit et fit face à l'indésirable. Ils se toisèrent une seconde, puis Lucas entra sans y avoir été invité. Il trouva celle qu'il considérait toujours comme sa 'compagne', en pyjama, immobile dans le couloir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son rival, et ne fut pas long a comprendre que quelque chose s'était passé entre eux.

_ Je tourne à peine le dos, que tu te jettes dans ses bras ?

_ Lucas, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Tu n'essayes même pas de le nier visiblement...

Elle s'approcha de lui, il ne remarqua même pas qu'elle souffrait de manière physique.

_ Tu l'ignores peut-être mais...

_ Je ne suis pas idiot, je vois bien ce qui se passe entre vous !

Le diagnosticien cru bon d'intervenir.

_ Tu savais pourtant que ta place n'était que temporaire. C'est de moi dont elle a toujours eu envie, et je crois qu'elle te l'a clairement fait comprendre... il y a deux semaines de ça.

House avait insisté sur ses dernières paroles. Le détective s'approcha du boiteux, le visage sévère.

_ Va te faire foutre !

_ Déjà fait ! Rit le médecin, avant qu'un crochet du droit ne s'abatte sur sa mâchoire et le propulse contre le mur derrière lui sans crier gare.

_ House ! Cria la doyenne, inquiète pour la colonne vertébrale encore fragile du diagnosticien.

Mais d'un geste de la main, le blessé lui ordonna de rester là ou elle était. Il releva le visage vers Lucas. La rage de ce dernier était plus que palpable.

_ Lisa, je veux juste discuter de tout ça, seul a seul si possible. Précisa le détective en avançant vers elle. Tu me dois bien ça !

_ Je ne te dois rien du tout ! Tu débarques après ...

_ Mais merde ! La coupa-t-il. Tu étais prête a me faire l'amour en pensant à ...à lui là ! S'énerva-t-il en désignant le médecin qui peinait à se relever.

Elle aurait aimé lui venir en aide, mais Lucas l'en aurait empêché puisque se trouvant sur son chemin.

_ Je n'ai plus aucun compte a te rendre, va chercher tes affaires, laisse ta clé sur la table et disparaît de ma vie.

Il s'approcha encore de la doyenne et la saisit par le bras. Le sang de House ne fit qu'un tour.

_ Lisa, ne n'oblige pas a te supplier.

_ Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal.

House parcouru les quelques pas qui le séparait des deux autres.

_ Tu t'es servie de moi pour l'avoir c'est ça ? S'énerva-t-il davantage, resserrant sa prise, jusqu'à la faire grimacer. Tu voulais le rendre jaloux ? Je te savais fine stratège, c'est même un détail qui m'a tout de suite plut chez toi, mais je ne t'imaginais pas à ce point manipulatrice !

_ Aie ! Lucas arrêtes, tu me fais mal. Répéta-t-elle, craintive.

Un coup de cane dans les reins mit l'agresseur sur les genoux dans un grand cri étouffé. House le saisit par le col de sa veste et lui retourna son attaque précédente avec violence.

_ Non ! Cria Cuddy, qui craignait maintenant qu'une vie humaine puisse être menacée.

Le diagnosticien observa le jeune homme. Il se cachait le visage et fermait les yeux, attendant la prochaine attaque. Il lui fit presque pitié. House tira alors sur sa veste pour l'obliger a se relever, puis le mit debout pour mieux le pousser vers la sortie.

_ Si tu ne veux pas mourir avant l'heure, je te conseil de ne jamais refaire surface dans sa vie. Je suis assez clair ?

Le détective serra les dents. Un fin filet de sang coulait de sa lèvre éclatée. Il fut éjecté à coups de canne de l'appartement plus vite qu'il n'y était rentré. Dans le couloir, House ne se priva pas d'une dernière mise au point.

_ Tu ne mérites même pas le dégout que tu m'inspire, et tu méritais encore moins une femme comme Lisa.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as a lui offrir toi ? Ta douleur ? Ton caractère de merde ? Un nouveau séjour à l'hôpital psychiatrique ? …Ne me fais pas croire que le docteur House, serait enclin à se ranger et à avoir une vraie vie de famille ?!

Du bout de sa cane, il appuya avec force sur l'épaule de Lucas pour le maintenir au sol.

_ Tu ne sais rien de ses besoins, elle n'en sait rien elle-même.

_ Un chose est certaine, elle n'a plus besoin de toi.

_ House...

Il détourna son attention sur la doyenne qui faisait son apparition sur le pas de la porte. Elle était pâle et se tenait le flanc gauche. Sous ses mains, une rougeur entachait son chemisier blanc.

_ Qu'est ce que … ? Osa demander le détective, qui visiblement n'avait toujours pas eu connaissance de l'état de santé de Cuddy.

_ Tu as rouvert sa cicatrice pauvre con ! Maintenant casse-toi d'ici avant que ta tête ne fasse connaissance avec l'extincteur !

_ Quelle cicatrice ? Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ?

House ne répondit lui pas. Il se dirigea vers la jeune femme qui releva la tête vers lui sans prêter elle non plus, la moindre importance à Lucas. L'inquiétude se lisait dans leurs regards bleus. Le diagnosticien la saisit par la hanche pour la soutenir et la faire entrer. Il ferma la porte sans même se retourner.

Lucas se releva, remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et dans ses idées au moment où une voisine sortait de chez elle. Il se redonna contenance, mais ce fut peine perdue.

...Avait-il blessé la femme qu'il aimait encore ? Il voulait juste lui parler... . Il ne comprenait pas.

Une fois allongée, House pu constater les dégâts.

_ Il va falloir reposer quatre points.

_ … C'est tout ce que tu as a dire ? Demanda-t-elle, un peu craintive quand à une éventuelle remarque sur le choix de son ancien amant.

_ On aurait du commander chinois. …Et arrête de m'aguicher en me dévoilant ton anatomie a tout bout de champ ! Ce n'est pas très fairplay !

Sans qu'ils n'échangent plus le moindre mot, mais s'envoyant des œillades de temps a autres, il poursuivit les soins.

C'est Rachel qui perça le silence devenu pesant. House fit comprendre à Cuddy de rester allongée et qu'il s'en occuperait.

La petite cessa de pleurer dès qu'elle l'aperçu. Elle était jeune mais pas idiote, et comprit immédiatement que quelque chose s'était passé. Par quel miracle ? On ne le saura jamais... mais par quel miracle avait-il cru bon de la rassurer ?

_ Shuttt, ne t'affoles pas la puce.

Et voilà qu'il empruntait le petit nom ridicule que Wilson lui réservait ! Un comble !

_ Ta maman se repose. Tu veux aller la voir ?

Il la prit doucement dans ses bras, la petite se laissa faire et constata qu'on n'y était pas si mal.

_ Avant ça, il va falloir changer ta couche sinon elle va m'accuser de maltraitance. Une vraie garce ta mère ! ...Mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime.

D'un geste mal assuré, Rachel toucha cette drôle de barbe qui l'intriguait tant. Il fit mine d'essayer de la mordre, elle cacha sa main dans son dos et se regardèrent tous deux droit dans les yeux.

Il cru percevoir un sourire malicieux sur le visage de l'enfant, et s'en amusa.

_ Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas y aller en marchant comme une grande, ça lui fera plaisir. ...Tu passe trop de temps dans les bras de Jimmy, et dans la vie, c'est « marche ou crève ».

Il lui murmura ensuite à l'oreille :

_ ...Ne t'inquiètes pas, je me suis occupé de l'autre crétin.

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

 **DOMMAGES ET REPARATIONS**

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

Trois jours plus tard…

_ Je vais rentrer chez moi.

La nouvelle était tombée entre deux coups de fourchette dans le gratin de macaroni.

Lisa guetta la réaction de l'homme avec qui elle partageait ses nuits depuis déjà quelques jours. Sa réaction l'inquiétait, mais curieusement, c'est Wilson qui montra au créneau en premier.

_ Mais, mais enfin, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Et Rachel ? Comment allez-vous faire ?

Elle sembla peinée pour l'oncologue, lui prit la main et lui adressa un sourire compatissant, quoiqu'un peu amusé. Un lien très fort unissait maintenant sa fille à son parrain.

_ J'irais à mon rythme, et vous pourrez venir la voir autant que vous le voudrez bien entendu. Je dois mette un peu d'ordre chez moi, j'ai déjà appelé un service d'entretien pour me débarrasser du lustre et refaire le sol de la salle a manger. Ils arrivent demain à la première heure.

_ Lisa...

_ Greg. Coupa-t-elle. J'ai deux semaines pour reprendre le cours de ma vie avant de me remettre au travail et...

_ Et ? Demanda ce dernier, curieux de savoir pourquoi la jeune femme ne souhaitait plus partager son lit pour des nuits sans cauchemars.

_ Ma fille a besoin de sa propre chambre et d'un environnement stable pour retrouver ses repères. Lucas est venu s'installer à la maison, on a déménagé, il est partit, je me suis faite hospitalisée, nous vivons ici depuis plus de dix jours... . Je pense qu'il est temps pour toutes les deux de nous retrouver un peu seules.

_ ...Alors moi aussi je veux un droit de visite, mais pour la maman ! Précisa-t-il rapidement.

Elle sourit et rougit légèrement.

_ Vous pourriez rester vivre avec nous ! Tenta James, soudain terrorisé à l'idée de ne plus voir sa petite puce grandir jour après jours, et inconscient du regard plein de sous-entendus qu'échangeaient ses deux amis.

_ Vivre avec vous ? Réagit enfin Cuddy. Tous les trois ? Enfin, quatre ? ...Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit ce que vous vouliez réellement. Vous deux aussi avez besoin de vous retrouver.

_ Jimmy et moi ? Quel intérêt ?

Son meilleur ami lui adressa un « Ah bah merci ! » silencieux, mais sans équivoque.

_ Quoi ? Demanda House, excédé. Tu viendras me réchauffer sous la couette quand j'aurais froid ?

Wilson fit semblant d'y réfléchir.

_ Je rentre chez moi dès ce soir, et je vous rappelle messieurs que j'habite l'étage du dessus, ce n'est pas comme s'il fallait traverser la ville pour se rendre visite.

_ A une condition. Exigea l'oncologue. Jusqu'à ce que vous repreniez vos fonctions a l'hôpital, nous dinerons ensemble tous les soirs.

House commençait a apprécier de s'endormir sur quelques caresses et réparties cinglantes. A tenter de la retenir tandis que Rachel faisait ses vocalises, sachant pertinemment que Wilson se lèverait et irait la réconforter. Il se permettait alors de l'embrasser encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'arrête et lui fasse comprendre que cette fois-ci, les points de suture avaient intérêt a tenir, et que donc... ceinture !

Le soir même, Cuddy avait rejoint son appartement puis couché sa fille dans le petit lit remit en place pour l'occasion. Elle préféra ne pas regarder en direction de la salle a manger pour le moment, elle n'avait aucune envie de repenser aux instants angoissants qu'elle y avait vécu.

Se retrouver dans les meubles de sa chambre la rassura. Son lit lui manquait. Elle savait le diagnosticien juste en dessous, dans des draps qui portaient encore son odeur, peut-être devant un film ou sa console de jeu. ...Le côtoyer d'aussi près ces derniers jours ne fit qu'accentuer son absence, mais il ne fallait pas aller trop vite. 'Vivre ensemble', comme l'avait proposé Wilson ? C'était tentant. Un amant pour elle, un père pour sa fille... et l'appartement tant rêvé, le sien n'étant plus qu'une pale imitation de l'original à ses yeux.

Mais sa relation avec House était encore floue. Il se montrait tendre la nuit, plus distant la journée, surtout quand Rachel était là et qu'ils se chamaillaient pour savoir lequel aurait la permission de faire sa sieste entre ses seins... .

Il y avait pourtant de la place pour deux.

La doyenne le punissait alors de ses gamineries, mais sitôt dans ses bras puissants... .

Peu importe, il n'était pas là ce soir. Lisa se devait de réapprendre a vivre seule, comme une suite logique de sa rééducation physique et mentale.

C'était sans compter sur l'obstination d'un certain médecin sous ses ordres et son charme. Incapable de dormir, les yeux vissés sur le plafond, il prit parti d'escalader sa fenêtre pour emprunter l'échelle de secours.

Cuddy dormait déjà. La voir ainsi lovée dans son épaisse couverture bordeaux, entourée d'oreillers tout aussi volumineux, paisible et presque souriante le fit hésiter.

Il ne voulait pas la réveiller, mais sa conscience ne le tarauda pas longtemps. La fenêtre coulissa doucement vers le haut, sans bruit.

House n'avait pas oublié sa promesse, et son dos allant nettement mieux, il ne vit pas de meilleure opportunité que celle-ci pour lui rendre la pareille. Il ôta son tee-shirt d'un geste distrait, déboutonna son pantalon, histoire de faire un peu de place, au cas où...

Debout devant son lit, c'est avec précaution qu'il souleva la couverture. Les pieds la jeune femme prirent froids et se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Sans spectateurs, il s'autorisa a trouver ça « mignon ». Enfin, quelque chose dans le genre... Puis il se glissa sous le duvet pour remonter le long de ses jambes nues et incita d'un geste la jeune femme a ouvrir les cuisses, créant un espace suffisant pour y imposer ses épaules.

S'éveillant dans un sursaut, la doyenne tenta de se redresser, mais une pression sur son abdomen, l'obligea a rester allongé.

_ House !

_ ...Hum ?

_ Que, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Une joue rugueuse contre la peau fine de l'intérieur de sa cuisse répondit à sa question.

_ Je tiens parole. Souffla-t-il d'une voie rauque. …Si tu pouvais ne pas bouger, je n'ai pas envie de sortir mon kit de couture ce soir.

Un nez frôla la chair sensible à travers sa petite culotte de lycra noir. Cuddy frissonna et écarta ses genoux pour lui offrir plus de place. Ses lèvres s'apposèrent ensuite sur le tissu tendu qu'il imagina inexistant, forçant légèrement de sa langue.

_ Mhhhmm ...Greeeeg. Le pria-t-elle, arquant son dos et avançant ses hanches, bien que limitée dans ses mouvements.

Sa petite culotte n'offrit pas grande protection contre de telles avances. Enivré, il tira dessus et libéra son objectif avant de reprendre position. Elle frémit d'impatience quand il écarta de nouveau ses genoux l'un de l'autre, la faisant languir.

La couverture repoussée au loin, House se permit de l'observer, la respirer, et enfin, la gouter, arrachant à la jeune femme un gémissement de bien-être. Cuddy ferma les yeux, ses talons s'ancrèrent dans le matelas à mesure qu'il prenait soin de découvrir le fruit défendu, pourtant tant convoité.

Les doigts dans ses cheveux courts, La doyenne lui fit comprendre qu'elle en voulait plus. House reprit sa respiration, le temps de s'installer plus confortablement. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, comprenant que son tortionnaire avait décidé de faire durer les choses. Il releva le visage et l'observa se mouvoir, impatiente, haletante... et surtout, confiante.

_ On ne repousse plus mes avances ? Sourit-il pour la taquiner tout en laissant jouer ses doigts sur son ventre tendu.

_ ...Ne m'oblige pas a te supplier.

_ C'est justement tout l'intérêt ! Contredit le diagnosticien avant de reporter son attention et ses lèvres sur la partie la plus sensible de l'anatomie de Cuddy, qui elle, s'émerveilla de son habileté a chaque seconde.

Elle empoigna son oreiller d'une main, se laissant gagner par le plaisir et les vagues successives de chaleur humides qui trahissaient son envie de lui. Réceptif a ses réactions, il adapta son rythme et maintient ses hanches fermement. Cuddy porta sa main libre à son sein nu. L'envie d'être touchée et possédée était de plus en plus intenable, mais chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait a se laisser aller, il ralentissait le rythme, la faisait patienter... encore.

_ House ! Grogna-t-elle, à bout de supplices.

Il insista davantage, se saisissant des fesses de sa partenaire, puis prolongea son mouvement pour amener les doigts de sa main droite en renfort de sa bouche avide.

_ Pitié, ne t'arrête pas !

La contredire le fit sourire contre sa cuisse. Sa barbe de trois jours et ses lèvres humides électrisèrent la jeune femme tant et si bien qu'elle anticipa ses caresses futures.

Toujours attentif à la moindre de ses réactions, ignorant les appels de son propre corps, s'acharnant jusqu'à l'entendre gémir de manière régulière, ancré dans son intimité, il lui coupa le souffle, le temps d'une seconde... . Une trop courte seconde.

_ Les batailles que nous nous livrons depuis des semaines, devraient m'inciter a te laisser sur ta faim.

Mais il continuait a entrer et sortir ses doigts du corps de Lisa, s'émerveillant d'une telle douceur.

_ Je... .

Soupir profond, Râle audible.

_ Ok, je rends les armes... a condition que... que tu viennes avec moi.

Cuddy tenta de l'attirer vers elle. Il ne se laissa pas faire.

_ S'il te plaît... Greg.

_ Je ne te croyais pas en état. Dit-il, taquin.

_ Promis, je ne bougerais pas, mais par pitié ne me laisse pas comme ça.

Un nouveau sursaut la saisit alors qu'une bouche remontait lentement sur son ventre, amenant progressivement une paire de hanches entre ses jambes ouvertes.

Il embrassa sa peau laiteuse, caressa un sein, mêlant sa main à celle de la propriétaire des lieux, puis arrêta subitement ses mouvements. Les yeux du diagnosticien vissés sur sa poitrine, elle comprit que le souvenir de leur accident le rattrapait, mais pas question de le laisse défaillir !

Cuddy le hissa un peu plus vers elle, chercha ses lèvres et l'enveloppa de ses bras avant de descendre une main le long de son torse pour mieux repousser son jean déjà déboutonné. Avec effet immédiat, Lisa su lui rappeler l'urgence sexuelle dans laquelle elle se trouvait, et c'est en partageant un baiser sans début ni fin qu'il fini par obéir a sa patronne.

De sa stature imposante, il imposa une partie de son poids sur le corps de la jeune femme. Mouvements contrôlés puis anarchiques, cris étouffés puis déployés, souffles profonds puis entrecoupés, hachés, jusqu'à s'arrêter, et reprendre avant de manquer définitivement d'air. Ils se laissèrent enfin aller a toute une série de vas et viens.

Presque statiques, muscles tendus et mains incrustées sur le corps de l'autre. House trouva la force de donner quelques coups de reins précis, avant que Cuddy ne l'entraine vers la délivrance tant attendue, se contractant autour de lui sans la moindre retenue.

Il redressa son visage et contempla le sourire de béatitude de la jeune femme. Elle le gratifia d'un baiser tout en sensualité avant qu'il ne trouve une place près d'elle.

D'un geste, il les recouvrit de l'épais duvet, mettant à l'abri la chaleur de leurs corps.

_ Remporter la guerre face a un adversaire tel que toi, n'aura pas été de tout repos. Murmura-t-il en souriant contre une tempe parsemée de cheveux noirs.

_ Tu n'as rien gagné du tout, tu t'es laissé convaincre comme un débutant.

_ Tu m'as supplié !

_ Et tu as cédé.

_ …Pour mon seul plaisir. Précisa-t-il, accompagné d'une mimique qu'elle devina sans mal.

_ Tant mieux pour toi... . Moi je pensais à Wilson.

Un pincement la fit sursauter. Elle l'avait mérité, mais un léger tiraillement l'obligea a ne pas se débattre davantage. ...Un mouvement derrière elle, Cuddy se retourna. House était assis au bord du lit, il se leva et reboutonna son jean.

_ Où vas-tu ?

_ Chez moi. Tu as des « choses a mettre en ordre », non ? Répondit-il avec un sourire sadique. ...Et à la base, je me suis absenté soi-disant pour satisfaire un autre type de besoin pressant. Jimmy doit encore m'attendre devant le documentaire animalier.

Elle rit franchement. Le diagnosticien remit son tee-shirt tout en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Elle se leva à son tour et le rejoint, la couverture enroulée autour du corps telle une robe de princesse.

_ A demain soir.

_ Non, tu dineras en tête à tête avec l'homme sur lequel tu fantasmes pendant que je te fais l'amour.

Son air faussement boudeur la fit sourire. Il passa de l'autre côté du mur, mais se retourna pour la rapprocher et l'embrasser une dernière fois.

_ Ok, a demain. Céda-t-il dans un murmure, avant d'emprunter l'escalier de fer, faussement nonchalant, et exagérément fier...

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

Le repas du lendemain s'était déroulé sous les meilleurs hospices... quoiqu'un peu flippant sur le moment... pour James surtout ! Deux ados qui se bécotent dans le dos de leurs parents étaient plus discrets que ces deux là !

A peine le temps d'aller chercher la salade oubliée sur le comptoir, que Lisa se retrouvait assise sur les genoux de son meilleur ami pour un face a face des plus passionné.

_ Vous voulez bien vous comporter en adultes deux minutes ? Je sais que vous avez un retard monstrueux a rattraper, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous assoir dans son assiette Lisa !

Rouge et confuse, la doyenne se rassit à sa place. House ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

_ A cette heure-ci, les enfants sont couchés.

_ Et moi ? Je suis invisible et inexistant peut-être ?

_ Serais-tu es en train de me faire une crise de jalousie ?

_ Ne soit pas ridicule.

_ ...J'ai cette impression aussi. Surenchérit Cuddy entre deux gorgées de vin, regrettant déjà de s'être imposée dans la discussion des deux hommes.

_ Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est un minimum de retenue quand on est a table.

_ Tu ne serais pas là, je l'aurais déjà allongée sur ladite table.

_ Si vous voulez que je vous laisse, vous n'avez qu'à me le dire !

_ Maintenant que tu le propose Jimmy...

Cuddy souhaita calmer les choses avant que House ne termine...

_ Avec ou sans sauce, votre salade ? Demanda-t-elle, espérant faire cesser le regard plein de défit qu'ils entretenaient.

_ Avec.

_ Sans.

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

Deux jours plus tard... . Les travaux étaient finis chez la doyenne, aussi décida-t-elle de leur cuisiner elle-même un bon repas.

Le voisin du deuxième avait insisté pour aider, son colocataire travaillait. Ce dernier n'aurait qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table pour une fois.

La sieste de Rachel fut plus qu'agréable pour les deux adultes. L'impression d'être en vacances plus qu'en convalescence ne leur posa aucun problème de conscience particulier. Lisa se tenait informée chaque soir des derniers événements survenus dans son hôpital, House quand à lui, recevait des appels réguliers de son équipe en manque de bonnes idées.

Dans son boby blanc, Rachel le narguait sans honte. « Regarde comme je cours vite ! » Semblait-elle dire. ...Depuis qu'elle avait comprit le principe, elle ne s'arrêtait plus et parvenait a se propulser d'un meuble a un autre avec plus ou moins de dégâts à l'arrivée.

_ Garde un œil sur elle pendant que je prends ma douche.

Bon Ok, c'était un peu de la faute du diagnosticien si elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en prendre une avant le réveil de l'enfant, mais passer quelques minutes en compagnie de la morpionne de service ne le ravit pas plus que ça. Il se servit un verre pour faire passer la pilule.

_ Si tu n'étais pas là, je serais en train de faire mousser du gel douche sur les superbes fesses de ta mère.

Rachel l'ignora royalement. ...Si jeune et déjà elle savait se servir des meilleures armes, ce qui le laissa pensif. Peut-être serait-elle être à la hauteur finalement...

Il jeta un regard à la brunette aux yeux noisette qui essayait de faire passer un cube dans les fentes d'un vieux modèle de radiateur.

_ Je ne serais pas surpris si on m'apprend un jour que tu ne possèdes pas toutes tes facultés mentales. Après tout, qui nous dit que tu ne gardes aucune séquelle de ta naissance ?

Se monter méchant ne lui apporta pas la satisfaction espérée. Accepter la présence de la gamine signifiait pour lui : faire le deuil d'une Cuddy 'femme' pour une Cuddy 'mère'. Et s'était encore trop lui demander.

_ Tu ne... . Commença-t-il en se tournant vers elle, mais son corps se figea en un battement de cil.

En quelques microsecondes, l'adrénaline sécrétée par son organisme lui donna la force nécessaire pour courir vers la fenêtre. Debout, en équilibre incertain, se tenant au montant de bois, Rachel se pencha en avant pour mieux voir toutes ces drôles de choses qui s'agitaient en contrebas.

Son centre de gravité bascula dangereusement, comme attiré par le vide, inconsciente du malheur imminent. Alors que ses petits pieds ne touchaient déjà plus l'encadrement de la fenêtre, une main puissante parvint à la retenir par ses vêtements.

House s'était presque jeté à travers la fenêtre, mais d'un geste rapide, instinctif, il remonta la petite dans ses bras, en lieu sur.

Rachel se mit a hurler, comprenant plus ou moins que quelque chose de grave aurait pu arriver...

Le diagnosticien mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que le pire avait été évité de justesse. ...Si elle était tombée ? ...S'il avait du l'annoncer a Cuddy ? Ses jambes furent prises de tremblements incontrôlables, il s'adossa au mur et se laissa tomber jusqu'à s'assoir sur le sol. Rachel toujours serrée de près dans ses bras, s'était calmée et observait le diagnosticien avec une drôle d'impression.

_ Ne me refais jamais ça ! Tu m'entends ? ...Jamais !

Ils se toisèrent quelques secondes, d'un regard nouveau.

_ On ne dit rien à maman. Ce sera notre petit secret, Ok ?

_ Ma-man ?

_ …Ne cafte rien a papa non plus, il me tuerait sans hésiter.

« _ House, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Rachel, tu en répondras devant moi. C'est comprit ? ». Cette phrase résonna dans sa tête jusqu'à ce que l'eau cesse de couler dans la pièce d'à côté.

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

Comme c'était bon d'enterrer la hache de guerre... .

'La noyer' étant toutefois un terme plus approprié en de telles circonstances. Faces à face dans la grande baignoire de porcelaine, la salle de bain arbitrait leurs jeux de jambes, bercés par la lumière de l'après-midi.

Le sol carrelé noir et blanc ne fut pas épargné de quelques éclaboussures, et les murs faisaient échos au moindre de leurs murmures.

_ Je ne veux pas retourner bosser ! Se lamenta House, tout en faisant rouler sa tête en arrière.

_ Il le faut, ton équipe t'attend.

_ Tu parles, ils en ont juste marre d'être relégués d'un service à l'autre. Les cas intéressants se font rares.

_ Les patients veulent être soignés par le docteur House. Lui rappela-t-elle son fardeau avec amusement.

_ …Vire-moi !

_ Hors de question ! J'ai trop investit sur ton compte.

Il attrapa la jambe de la doyenne et la tira vers lui. Elle enlaça ses hanches pour se tenir serrée contre son torse. Un sourire de défit arborait le visage de Cuddy. Sourire qu'il prit pour un affront.

_ Vire-moi, ou je me verrais contraint et forcé d'abuser de ton corps dans chacune des pièces de l'hôpital.

Le diagnosticien essaya d'embrasser sa prisonnière mais elle se recula suffisamment pour ne pas se laisser faire.

_ Tu garderais Rachel à la maison ?

_ Elle va à la crèche maintenant. Tu as bien vu comme elle s'ennuie sans petits camarades a qui tirer les cheveux. Et Wilson peut passer la voir deux fois par jours, ça lui fait plaisir.

Le visage de Lisa se ternit quelque peu.

_ J'ai encore dit une connerie ?

_ Non, pour une fois. Souligna-t-elle distraitement. C'est juste qu'à côté de James je fais une mère pitoyable.

_ Que veux-tu, il a un instinct maternel surdéveloppé.

_ Même toi tu as eu l'idée d'installer des protections pour enfants aux fenêtres ! ...Qu'est ce qui t'as prit ce jour là ?

_ Pas la moindre idée. Murmura-t-il, comme pour lui-même.

_ Au lieu de profiter de mon dernier samedi avec Rachel, je la laisse aller au parc avec l'homme qu'elle prend pour son père, et j'en profite pour passer du bon temps dans une baignoire avec toi.

_ Tu devrais avoir honte.

_ J'ai honte ! Cria-t-elle presque, tout en empêchant la main de House d'arriver jusqu'à son sein.

Sein si proche de ses lèvres chaudes.

_ Ecoute-moi bien Greg ! A partir de lundi nous reprenons le travail et il ne sera plus question de siestes crapuleuses.

_ Je passerais te voir quand le moustique sera couché, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

_ J'ai besoin, ...elle et moi avons besoin d'un minimum de stabilité. Reprit-elle, esquivant une nouvelle attaque sournoise sur son anatomie.

_ Je préfère vivre Rock'n roll, 'nous' pourrions vivre Rock'n roll. Précisa House, histoire de s'incruster dans l'équation.

Lisa sourit à son air d'enfant écarté du terrain de jeu, et à cette soudaine volonté de s'engager. Mais il ne faut pas brusquer les chevaux sauvages, pensa-t-elle en ébouriffant ses cheveux humides.

_ ...Toutes les pièces de l'hôpital ? Je suis curieuse de savoir comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour le grand hall.

_ J'ai beaucoup d'imagination.

Cuddy remercia la légère flottaison qui lui permettait de ne pas s'assoir directement sur la blessure qui ne guérirait jamais.

L'eau sembla refroidir autour d'eux, ça ou la température de leurs corps augmentait sensiblement. Peut-être les deux, et les grandes mains sur chacune de ses fesses n'aidaient pas.

_ Dis moi...

_ Quoi ?

_ Je suis contente, sincèrement contente que tu t'entendes mieux avec Rachel...

_ « Mais » ?

_ Mais j'apprécierais énormément que vous arrêtiez de vous liguer contre moi de temps à autres.

_ Ta fille apprend vite, et elle n'est pas aussi bête qu'elle en a l'air.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison pour l'imiter quand elle étale de la purée dans mes cheveux !

_ Ca avait l'air marrant ! Se défendit-il avec conviction. Elle riait tellement que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'essayer. ...Et je dois reconnaître, que c'était super marrant !

_ Et tu as trouvé judicieux de lui apprendre a retirer sa couche ?

_ Plus pratique ! Dans quelques semaines elle sera capable de la remettre toute seule. Les enfants doivent apprendre a se débrouiller dès le plus jeune âge.

_ Mais maintenant quand sa couche est pleine, elle l'enlève et la laisse au sol pour continuer sa vie.

_ ...Je revois le visage horrifié de Wilson quand elle s'est assise sur son fauteuil...

_ Un jour, c'est sur ton oreiller qu'elle s'essuiera.

_ Surveille un peu ta gamine aussi ! Gronda-t-il, la mauvaise foi palpable a plusieurs kilomètres.

Faussement vexée, la doyenne s'échappa de son étreinte et s'en retourna à sa place d'origine, bras croisés sous la poitrine.

_ Attends, respire un peu plus profondément pour voir...

_ Voir quoi ?

Mais les yeux du diagnosticien verrouillés sur ses seins lui firent comprendre l'essentiel de sa requête. Elle ne changea pas sa position pour autant, exagéra même un tantinet histoire de le provoquer et lui envoya son plus beau sourire tout en le menaçant.

_ Profite-en bien, parce que tu n'es pas près de les revoir de si tôt.

_ Que tu dis, mais celui de nous deux qui met toujours ses menaces a exécution a du poil au torse et des organes reproducteurs externes.

Elle se redressa sur les genoux, face à lui, consciente de sa nudité ouvertement exposée, avant de prendre appuis sur les montants de la baignoire et de pivoter pour s'assoir dans l'autre sens, entre les jambes de House. Elle lui présenta son dos, ses épaules et sa nuque, ce qui finalement ne le dérangea pas outre mesure, mais pour la forme, il fallait protester.

_ M'en fiche, je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux pour les voir apparaitre devant moi.

House passa ses bras autour de la taille de Lisa et l'attira dans ses bras, la forçant a s'allonger contre son torse. Il remonta ensuite une main jusqu'à l'un des objets de la discorde pendant que l'autre s'insinuait entre ses cuisses.

Inutile de résister davantage, autant se laisser faire.

_ Hmm… . Tu sais, ma baignoire est bien plus grande.

_ Ouais, mais ça sent encore le moisi dans ta salle de bain, d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas un environnement très sain pour toi et ta limace.

_ Arrête de donner des noms d'insectes à ma fille.

_ Elle aime ça, et toi arrête de détourner la conversation à chacune de mes tentatives pour te convaincre de t'installer ici. Tu sais ce que ça me coute de te dire des choses pareilles ?

_ Ton amour propre, ton indépendance, ta virilité, ta fierté... . Énuméra la doyenne amusée, avant de redevenir plus sérieuse. Je sais, mais je ne veux pas que tu le regrette dans quelques semaines, que tu me reproche d'avoir envahie ta vie, que...

Il cessa d'embrasser l'épaule de Lisa et remonta une main le long de son bras, entrainant la mousse du bain sur son passage.

_ J'ai peur de trop y croire et me retrouver de nouveau seule avec cette fois, plus le moindre espoir auquel me raccrocher.

_ Toi aussi tu es mon dernier espoir. Dans le bon sens du terme, bien entendu.

_ Bien entendu. Sourit-elle.

_ Garde ton appartement, mais amène quelques affaires ici. Reprit-il sérieusement.

_ Et Rachel ?

_ Wilson s'empressera de tapisser la pièce qui nous sert de bureau avec des couleurs qui me donneront la nausée.

_ Hors de question qu'il s'essaye a nouveau au bricolage, la dernière fois ça nous a mené à l'hôpital.

Il chercha a l'embrasser du bout des lèvres à la base du cou, mais elle s'avança a mesure qu'il approchait.

_ Attends une minute, si je comprends bien, tu accepterais la présence de ma file dans ta vie à condition que Wilson fasse partie de la mienne ?

Une grimace dont lui seul avait le secret, une de celle qui laissait présager un cri aiguë, une fausse note, un hurlement, ou un reproche... mais le silence lui fit écho. Son visage se décrispa en même temps que ses yeux se rouvrirent, pour tomber dans ceux de sa patronne à présent tournée vers lui.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Risqua-t-il.

_ ...C'est un deale honnête. Répondit-elle pensive, tout en s'installant sur le côté, la joue contre son torse.

_ On dirait qu'on vient de se mettre d'accord sur le contenu du traité de paix. Murmura-t-il en s'enfonçant davantage dans l'eau, juste assez pour recourir les épaules de la femme dans ses bras. C'est l'ONU qui va être fier de nous.

_ 'Nous' pouvons être fiers de nous, c'est déjà pas mal.

Il chercha les lèvres chaudes de sa maitresse, l'obligeant a se retourner vers lui, et donc, à se cambrer pour suivre la courbe de son corps. Leurs langues exprimèrent leur contentement dans un baiser doux qui se fit de plus en plus passionné.

_ Hum, au fait, il faut se mettre d'accord sur un point. Annonça Cuddy sans pour autant décoller sa bouche de la joue de son amant.

_ Lequel ?

Il n'en avait pourtant cure. La main déjà accroché à la hanche de la jeune femme, il lui fit comprendre qu'il avait envie d'elle sans plus attendre. Elle sourit en le sentant insister et la presser contre son érection naissante.

_ Au travail, qu'est ce qu'on va dire ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ils nous pensent déjà en couple depuis l'accident. Dans une des versions que j'ai donné, nous étions près a nous envoyer en l'air quand le lustre nous est tombé dessus. Ca n'a eu l'air de choquer personne... Finit-il faussement pensif.

_ Ils n'y ont tout simplement pas cru.

_ Alors dès lundi matin, je te pisse dessus devant tout le monde pour marquer mon territoire.

_ Un peu salissant, et légèrement déplacé.

_ Mouais. Tu sais quoi ? Laissons-les jaser un peu, ça les occupera.

_ Et tu gagneras quelques centaines de dollars en organisant des paris truqués ?

_ ...Finalement, restons-en là toi et moi. On se connait beaucoup trop bien pour se mentir. Ça ne mènera nulle part.

Mais House resserra sa prise autour du corps de Cuddy dont les genoux reposaient maintenant de part et d'autre de ses hanches. Une main sur la joue râpeuse du barbu, de l'eau jusqu'aux reins, les yeux clos, elle savoura la sensation de son sexe dressé contre le sien, simulant presque l'acte sexuel vers lequel ils s'en allaient.

Leurs bouches entrouvertes se cherchaient sans jamais se trouver. Besoin d'air pour simplement respirer où faire durer ce petit plaisir auquel il ne fallait pas céder.

A peine le temps d'esquisser un sourire qu'ils prenaient possession l'un de l'autre, a peine le temps de réaliser à quel point s'était bon, que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée.

_ Non mais, ...mais c'est MA baignoire ! Cria Wilson avec une voix de fillette, la gamine dans les bras.

Stoppés dans leurs élans, House tourna la tête vers son ami.

_ Jimmy... . Rhmm, devine quoi ? Lisa et sa 'puce' vont s'installer ici, enfin, si tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient bien entendu.

Nullement gênée par la présence de l'autre homme qui l'avait déjà vue nue bien des fois ces dernières semaines, les bras toujours autour du cou de son amant, Cuddy risqua un œil vers la porte, attendant patiemment la réponse de Wilson.

_ Je... . Balbutia ce dernier. Je, ok, je vais de ce pas aménager le bureau... . Mais vous deux, vous sortez de ma salle de bain !

Sur une grimace de dégout, imaginant sans mal ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, l'oncologue disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

_ Allez, signons-le ce traité de paix avant qu'il ne …

Mais la jeune femme se leva, sortit de l'eau et se saisit d'un drap de bain pour couvrir l'essentiel de son corps.

_ ...Tu vas me chercher une bière, c'est ça ?

_ Tu as toujours le numéro de la fondation 'cours toujours' ?

_ Mais nous n'avions pas fini de... on venait a peine de commencer ! Geint-il comme un enfant de 5 ans.

Sans éprouver le moindre remords, Cuddy le quitta sur un sourire taquin. Resté seul dans une eau trop froide, le diagnosticien jura entre ses dents et frappa la surface liquide du plat de la main.

La jeune maman libéra l'oncologue encore rouge de confusion, de la garde de la petite fille en lui laissant une bise sur la joue. Rachel calée sur une hanche, pieds nus, elle remonta le couloir qui menait à la chambre.

_ Alors, qu'est ce que tu as vu de beau au parc ma chérie ?

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **« - » « - » « - » « - »**

 **.**


End file.
